Into the ancient past
by catrod1992
Summary: Yugi has been given weekend homework. He has to write an essay about the culture of ancient Egypt.When he finds a lonely book atop of shelf he is magical transported the Egypt,not only that but ancient Egypt itself.
1. Chapter 1

===Yugi pov===

I grabbed my backpack from the floor and looked at myself in the mirror to make sure my uniform was straight. I looked at the short boy with star shaped hair, his hair was three different colors. The tips of his hair were a dark violet tip, the base of his hair was a jet black, while the bangs that framed his face was blonde. The boy's eyes matched the tips of his dark violet hair. The boy wore white button up shirt, with a school blue uniform jacket and matching pants. I smiled at my reflection and went downstairs into the kitchen. I was greeted by my grandfather, he was in front of the oven cooking some eggs and bacon. My grandpa was a bit shorter than me, he had grey hair and the same eye color as me. He wore a cream colored shirt and green overalls. A black bandana was wrapped around my grandpa's forehead.

My grandpa was the best there is, he ran a small game shop called kame game shop. It sold many games some from the ancient times to the newest boards games. Grandpa is also one of the best gamers there is, he taught me everything he knows about every game he has played.

"Good morning Yugi." he said

"Morning Grandpa." I said with a smile

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

"I did, did any new games come in today?" I asked

"We will be getting some this afternoon." he said

I sat down at the table, he placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. I smiled and started to eat, after I finished I quickly headed to the bath room to brush my teeth. After I was done I picked up the kitchen, and then went outside. Grandpa was outside the store swiping.

"Bye Grandpa, I will see you later." I said

"Alright have fun at school." he said

I walked over down a few blocks to the bus stop, there I saw my friends Joey and Tristan. Joey had blond hair and brown eyes, and Tristan had brown hair and brown eyes. They both wore the same uniform I was wearing. They looked up at me and waved.

"Hey Yugi." Tristan said

"Hi Tristan, Hey Joey." I said

"Hey Yugi did you hear that Miss Yuko got sick." Joey said

"Huh? No I didn't." I said

The bus stopped and we got on, we sat down in the middle of the bus. Slowly the bus began to move forward.

"Yeah I hear she got the flu. Which means we won't have to do the report on the history of culture." he said

"What kind of teacher gives out homework when it's a three day weekend." Tristan complain

"I don t mind, I find it kind of cool when we have homework over the weekend" I said

"You really need to get a life Yugi." Joey said

I lightly chuckled at the comment, I rubbed the back of my head. Joey is kind of telling the truth, I don't get out much. The bus stopped and we got off, we went inside the school building and headed over to our first period class room which was world history.

"Yug wanna play duel monster until class starts" Joey asked

"Sure I just added some new cards to my deck." I said

"Great me too., I got this really great magic card" he said

Within ten minutes I managed to win quiet a few duels, Joey slammed his head on the desk in defeat.

"Damn it's not fair!" he complained

"What's the score now Yugi" Tristan asked

"Umm I believe it's eighty three to zero." I said

"Damn, I thought I could win this time." Joey whined

"Don't worry Joey, you are getting better." I said

Then the sub walked in and placed a stack of papers on the desk. She turned to the class and smiled gently. She had dirty blonde hair which was kept in a bun, her eyes were blue. She wore a blue jacket and matching skirt.

"Alright everyone please sit in your desks and we will began our lesson today." she said

Joey and Tristan went over to their desk, and sat down. She wrote he name on the board then looked at the class

"I am Miss Sakura and I will be your sub today. Now first off I will call everyone's name, please say here when I call your name.l" she said

She called everyone names and everyone answered by here or present. She placed a paper down.

"Ok then you teacher miss Yuko left an assignment for all of you." she said

Everyone groaned in disappointment, some even placed their heads on their desks.

"She said to have you guys write an three page essay about the history of culture for a certain time period." she said

Everyone groaned even more, those who had their heads on their desks began to bang them gently.

"Now now she said that the essays are due next week, she already has everyone assigned for their time periods I have to assign your times" she said

She picked up a clip board and looked at it.

"Yugi Motou you've been assigned for the ancient Egyptian culture. Yue, you are assigned the Roman culture. Joey you have the ancient Chinese culture." she said

/ancient Egypt this sounds like fun./ I thought to myself

===end of part 1===

Cat: alright everyone so I am working on the chapters

Dark: so you may see some difference

Hikira: but for the better ^^; some people are so picky on the grammar

Cat: ^^; hope everyone won't get too mad

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2

===last time===

She picked up a clip board and looked at it.

"Yugi mutou you've been assigned for the ancient Egyptian culture sue you got the roman culture Joey you have the ancient chinese culture "she said

/ancient Egypt this sounds like fun/I thought

===Yugi pov===

Me Joey and Tristan were walking home after along Friday

"So you guys wanna meet up at the library tomorrow" i asked

"Sure why not, I got to work on this assignment I don t want to get another F" Joey said

"aww isn't he cute when he thinks" Tristan teased

"Shut up" he said

*chuckles*"ok guys so you tomorrow" I said

"Alright can you bring some snacks with you" Joey asked

"Sure thing" I said

I walked into the game shop where I saw my grandfather reading the newspaper be hide the counter. He looked up and smiled

"Welcome home Yugi" he said

"Hi grandpa" I said

"We just got the new game just now" he said

"Really what kind" I asked

"It's a game that date back to ancient Egypt, it s called khet" he said

He pulled out a bored with red and white pieces that some mirrors to the back of them and a switch

"You see the object of the game is to move the pieces around then you turn on the red laser and if it hits your oppents pharaoh piece you win" he said

"Awesome can I try it out" I asked

"Sure, is Joseph and Tristan coming over this afternoon" he asked

"No but we are going to the library so we can work on some essay" I said

"well then I m sure a game will help you relax for a little bit after working on your homework, so what kind of essay are you going to write" he asked

"I got to write the culture of ancient Egypt" I said

"Well then I m sure this game can help you a bit" he said

I nodded and went upstairs. The next day, I got dressed into my high school uniform, I got some papers, pencils and pens, white out, some candy bars a couple of soda cans and the khet game. I put everything into my bag, and then I went down stairs.

"Oh there you are Yugi" grandpa said

I looked at him and he smiled

"I was just on my way to the library" I said

"Of course but here" he said

He handed me a lunch box

"I m sure you're going to be awhile at the library" he said

"Thanks grandpa, this will help me out" I said

"No problem now get going" he said

"Alright see ya later grandpa" I said

I waved bye then left the shop, I walked over to the library which was a fifteen minute walk. I went inside the large building and looked around. I saw a women sitting at the front desk, I walked up to her and she looked up

"Can I help you" she asked

"Hi I was wonder do you have some books about the egpytain culture" I asked

"Yes we do follow me" she said

I followed her to almost the back of the building; she stopped in front of a bookshelf

"These are all our books about the egpytain culture" she said

"Wow thank you" I said

"No problem if you need anything just come to the front desk" she said

"Ok thank you again" I said

She left and I placed my bag on one of the nearby table. I walked back to the bookshelf and got out a black cover book, I opened it and read it

===end of part 2===

cat:*using flat iron*

yugi:getting ready for a date

dark:like hell i would even let her out of the house

cat:your so possive and no i m getting ready for the anime can

joey:cool who are you going as

cat:no one i m just wearing my old chinese dress that i had when i was ten

tristen:one question dose it still fit

cat:surpisely yes it dose

hikira:of course it got alittle torn when we put in the the washer but we fixed it

cat:thanks hikira

hikira: no problem

dark:R&M


	3. Chapter 3

===last time===

"No problem if you need anything just come to the front desk" she said

"Ok thank you again" I said

She left and I placed my bag on one of the nearby table. I walked back to the bookshelf and got out a black cover book, I opened it and read it

===Yugi pov===

It s been about half an hour since i've been in the library and so far I got nothing to write about. The Egyptian culture was unique they believed the world was created by masturbation, which I would never write about in my report. And the just had really different lives from any other culture. I sighed and closed the book I was reading, I looked around and there was still no sign of Joey or Tristan. I sighed again and I got my stuff then got up from my sit maybe a break might help me get some ideas, I walked back over to the self and looked at the books

/I've already read most of these books yet I m not getting any ideas on what to write/I thought

I saw an old looking book; it was on the very top self which was a good ten feet. I got a ladder then climbed up it. I reached out for the book but I was still an inch away from it

"Man it s no fair that I m so short" I complain

I touched the book, I reached out for the book more put I lost my footing on the ladder. I was about to fell until I grabbed the self, the book fall from the self and landed on the floor open, I looked down and I started to feel dizzy.

"Ok you fine you are just fine just reach out for the ladder and everything will be fine" I said to myself

Then the self cracked, my eyes widen in fear, I saw at the end of the self and it was breaking. I got so scared that I lost my grip on the self. I was falling, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came and it suddenly felt very hot. I open my eyes to see the sun, I covered my eyes. After a few minutes my eyes adjusted to the bright sun, I put my hand down and gasped. I was in city but what was really different was the buildings, they looked different almost like they way the made them in ancient Egypt. And the people wore dressed in tunics or dress the kind of revealed too much.

/where am I/I thought

I started to walked around and people where staring at me weird.

/wonder why they are looking at me/

"Hey you boy" a man yelled

I turned around and saw several guards; each one wore an Egyptians guard outfit. But what was really strange was the language they spoke and I understood it

"Me" I said

/ok now this is weird what language am I speaking/

"Come with us" one of them" I said

"Just follow us or else you want to get into more trouble" the guard said

I nodded my head; I was in a totally different place the last thing I would want is to get into trouble. They grabbed my wrist and shackled them

/ok now I m trouble/

===Atemu pov===

My name is Atemu; I am the pharaoh of Egypt. I have jet black hair that is spiked up with blood crimson tips, my eye color is also crimson red, and I had the natural Egyptian tan. I am 23 years old.

I sat on my throne listening to the reports that my priest had to talk about; we were disturbed by one of my head guard

"Pharaoh" he yelled

"Yes what is it" I asked

He bowed and looked at me

"Pharaoh we found a criminal" he said

"And this is important to the pharaoh why" priest seto asked

Priest seto was my cousin and if anything should happen to me, he was next in line for the throne. He had brown hair that was always hidden by the priest hat, his eyes was a Nile blue color.

"But this is different the criminal looks like the pharaoh" he said

"It's possible that he may be in disguised" Mahad said

Mahad was my best friend also another of my priest. He had long brown that was hidden by his priest hat; his eye color was a warm brown color

"Where is this criminal" I asked

"He is in the dungeon" the guard said

"Hmm I'll check this one out" I said

"Pharaoh let me go in your place" seto asked

"No I want to see this one, beside I want to walk around for a bit" I said

He nodded his head and I and the guard went down in the dungeons.

===end of part 3===

atemu:so cat how was the anime con

cat:IT WAS AWSOME I NEVER SEEN SO MANY YAOI FAN IN MY LIFE

dark:shut up your giving me a headache

hikira:*chuckles* alot of fan girls were screaming

dark:including this one *pointing at me*

cat:what there was a narutoxsasukexoldersasuke

dark:they were girls

cat:so that makes it yuri

dark:omg when she got there she finally came out of the cloest

yugi:your in the closet

cat:kinda my parents don t know that i write all of the yaoi and yuri stories and they don t know i m gay

hikira:i thought you did tell them

cat:i did they didn t believe me

dark:sucks for you

cat:shut up

hikira:R&M


	4. Chapter 4

===last time===

"Hmm I'll check this one out" I said

"Pharaoh let me go in your place" seto asked

"No I want to see this one, beside I want to walk around for a bit" I said

He nodded his head and I and the guard went down in the dudgeons.

====Atemu pov===

I walked over to the confiscation room; there I saw some strange things on the table. I saw a few package things thing one was yellow, another was orange and the other was brown, next I saw paper but this was really different it was made out of papus, I saw a few writing tool but they were different from the ones I was use too then I saw a blue box, what was strange it was shinning not like it was making it s own light but just reflecting the light. The last thing i saw was a khet game, but it was different, i grabbed one of the pieces and looked at it, it was hard but not like stone.

/what strange things, the criminal must be from a different country/i thought

"This was all that he carried" i asked

"Yes pharaoh and this is his bag, it different from any other i have seen" the guard said

He showed me a dark blue bag; it was really different they were sliver things hanging off of the bag. Which was really strange was there was a picture of a ka on the bag; it was the dark magician Mahad ka.

/could it be this person is a magician/

"May i see this criminal" i said

The guards nodded their head and the led me down into the dungeons. The guards pointed out which cell he was in and i went over to it. There i saw a small boy, he hugged his knees tightly and he looked scared. I study his feature, pale skin, hair like mine but in a dark violet color with fewer gold bangs. His eyes were also a dark violet color. His clothing was really strange, he had a dark blue jacket and pants with a white shirt, his shoes were also strange too

"Boy" i called

He looked up and his eyes widen in shock, i guess it because i kind of look like him

"Where are you from and who are you" i asked

After i asked him the question he started to cry, he hid his face in his lap. I sighed and looked at the guard; he threw me the keys to the cell. I opened the cell and walked over to the boy, i gently touched his shoulder

"What is wrong boy" i asked

"I m not sure where i am, i don t even know how i got here" he cried

His voice it sounded so angelic and innocent, he couldn't even fit the role for a criminal.

"Shhh it ok boy, i m sure we can sort everything out" i said

"No it s not ok, i don t even know how i m speaking this language" he said

I looked at him questionably; he doesn't even know how he learned Egyptian.

"Guards" i called

"Yes pharaoh" they said

"Please bring the boy back his belongings "i said

"Yes pharaoh" they said

"Pharaoh" the boy said

I looked back at him and smiled

"I am the pharaoh of Egypt Atemu, what is your name boy" i asked

"Um Yugi" he said

"Yugi what a strange name" i said

"Huh" he said

"I m sorry, you're not Egyptian are you" i asked

"No i m not" he said

The guards came back in cell and handed me the bag, i thanked him and he left. I reached into the bag and pulled out the brown package thing

"Yugi can you tell me what this is "i asked

"It's a candy bar" he answered

"can-dy bar" i asked

"Yeah they are really sweet" he said

"Well may i try it" i asked

"Sure" he said

"One thing how you open it" i asked

"Here" he said

He slowly took it out of my hands, and then pulled it open, i looked at it amazed. He handed me back the "candy bar", i looked at it for a moment then took a bite out of it. It was sweet, very sweet and it was creamy but then any of ever eaten. I finished the thing in a matter of seconds; i licked my lips and smiled

"Yugi for giving me the candy bar you have my trust as pharaoh" i said

===end of part 4===

hikira:and deep breath

cat:*takes deep breath*

hikira:let it out

cat:*exhale*

atemu:what now

hikira:yoga

cat:tomorrow i m taking the math task again and this time i will pass

dark:she missed the marked by one question

cat:so right now i m just trying my best just to relax

dark:R&M


	5. Chapter 5

===last time===

"Here" he said

He slowly took it out of my hands, and then pulled it open, i looked at it amazed. He handed me back the "candy bar", i looked at it for a moment then took a bite out of it. It was sweet, very sweet and it was creamy but then any of ever eaten. I finished the thing in a matter of seconds; i licked my lips and smiled

"Yugi for giving me the candy bar you have my trust as pharaoh" i said

===Yugi pov===

I looked at him questionably, he trust me just from giving him a candy bar

"Pharaoh" i said

"Yugi you can call me Atemu" he said

"Atemu what year are we in" i asked

He raised his eye brow and looked at me

"Well the year of my reign" he said

"Can you be more specific" i asked

"I m not sure about that" he said

/he doesn't know what year it is, and he doesn't even know what a candy bar is/i thought

Then it all hit my like a bolt of lightning, I've somehow gone into the past not only that but in Egypt

"oh crap hell the hell did get here that not even the worst problem how am i going to get back what grandpa going to think when I've been gone for long" i said

"Yugi" Atemu said

I looked up at him and shyly smiled

"Opps i was thinking out loud again" i said

"That's ok but please try to explain everything that happen to you, i might be able to help" he said

I nodded my head and begin to explain everything to him, everything about myself and the futrue, how i was suppose to do a report an ancient Egypt, the book i tried to get then falling for the shelf then somehow appearing here.

"Wow that is very interesting" he said

"Do you think i m crazy" i said

"No i told you before Yugi you have my trust" he said

"Thanks" i said

He gave my his hand and smiled

"Come on, i m sure you must be hungry after all you had a hard day" he said

I smiled back and took his hand, then got up. He looked at my hand surprised

"You hand it s so soft, like silk" he said

"Uh thanks" i said

"Do you use a lot of oils" he asked

"No i just use regular hand lotion" i said

"What's lotion" he asked

"It's a type of cream we use to keep our bodies nice and soft" i answered

I grabbed my backpack and we left the dudgeons, we walked up the stairs and were in a hallway. I looked around amazed everything was so cool, Atemu turned a right and i started to follow him. We passed a large garden and i looked at in surprise, i seen lots of garden but this one takes the cake. The grass was greener here; in the middle of the garden was a giant tree maybe about 20 feet high, next to the tree was a pond with clear blue water, the rest of the garden was covered in flowers

"You seem surprised" Atemu said

"This garden it s beautiful" i said

"Aren't t their garden in the future" he asked

"None as wonderful as this one" i said

He smiled and walked on the small path leading to the tree, i followed him he sat down under the tree, i took off my bag and sit it down then i sat next to Atemu.

"Atemu what is like being pharaoh" i asked

"Well it s kind of hard you always have to worry about other people then yourself" he said

"Must be very hard" i said

"So Yugi is everything in the future small like you" he asked

"Shut up, i m not that small" i yelled

He chuckled and smiled; i sighed and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep under the shade of the tree.

===end of part 5===

Cat: I would like to take some time and thank yugixyamiyaoilover for the great support and the ideas

Hikira:and thank you for the shout out

Dark:R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6

===last time===

"Well it s kind of hard you always have to worry about other people then yourself" he said

"Must be very hard" i said

"So Yugi is everything in the future small like you" he asked

"Shut up, i m not that small "i yelled

He chuckled and smiled; i sighed and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep under the shade of the tree.

===Atemu pov===

Then i felt Yugi head on my shoulder, i looked at him and he had fallen asleep. I smiled gently; i slowly and carefully placed his head on my lap. He must have been very tried since so much has happen to him. I soon begin to wonder about the ways he could have gotten here, one idea came into mind, the book that Yugi mention could have been a transportation book. We made then for traveling from one place to another but we don t use them that often because sometime we ended up in the wrong place, but why would he be transported to a different time. Yugi snuggled his head into my lap and i blushed, i looked down at him and he looked so peaceful.

The wind gently picked up making one of Yugi bangs fall in front of his face. I slowly placed the hair back where it belonged, my hand accidently brushed against his lips. They felt softer the silk itself, i blushed like crimson blood. I reached out to touch his lips again

"ATEMU WHERE ARE YOU" an annoying voice yelled

/grrr Anuz don't you have something else to do beside bother me/ i thought

Then a women with short brown hair and blue eyes ran over to me, she wore the usually servant dressed. She looked surprised when she saw Yugi

"Atemu you have a brother" she asked

"No this is Yugi, he is a traveler" i said

"Really that would explain his strange clothing" she said

Yugi stirred out of his sleep, he realized had slept on my lap, he quickly got up and blushed heavily.

"I am sorry" he said

"You better be traveler no one can fall asleep on the pharaoh lap unless it his queen" Anuz said

"Anuz gave up already, i told you I'll never marry someone like you" i said

She glared at me then took off, Yugi looked at my questionably

"That was Anuz, she one of the servant here in the palace" i said

"Oh i guess she wants to marry you for your throne" he asked

"You can say that" i said

Yugi stomach glowered and he blushed more

*chuckles*"why don t we get you something to eat" i said

"No that's ok, i have some food" he said

He grabbed his bag and got out the blue box, he open in open and i looked at it shock inside the box was food.

"Wow what is that box" i asked

"It's just a simple lunch box" he said

"Amazing and your food doesn't taste bad" i asked

"Well my cooking is kind of bad but my grandpa cooking is really good" he said

"What kind of food is this" i asked

"Well this is rice with curry" he answer

He took out a pair of stick from underneath the lid; he grabbed the rice with the sticks then ate it.

"Impressive" i said

"What" he asked

"Eating with those sticks it s impressive" i said

"Really it really simple" he said

He hand me the sticks and i tried to hold it like he did but it was a lot hard then it looked. I got some of the rice and i tried to eat it but it just ended up falling all over me. Yugi chuckled lightly

"Harder then it looks huh" he said

"Yes it is" i said

===end of part 6===

Cat:I DON NOT OWN YUGIOH R&R


	7. Chapter 7

===last time===

"Really it really simple" he said

He hand me the sticks and i tried to hold it like he did but it was a lot hard then it looked. I got some of the rice and i tried to eat it but it just ended up falling all over me. Yugi chuckled lightly

"Harder then it looks huh" he said

"Yes it is" i said

===Atemu pov===

After Yugi finished his meal, i got up and held out my hand. He took it and i helped him up, he put away the blue box in his bag.

"What now" he asked

"I should introduce you to the six priests "i said

We started to walked towards the room where Isis would normally be

"So who are these six priests" he asked

"They are the priest chosen by the millennium items to guard and protect them" i said

"What's a millennium item" he asked

"Well something like this" i said

I showed him my millennium puzzle, he looked at it curiously.

"you see Yugi there are seven millennium item each one different from the other they are the most powerful things in the world , my father the former pharaoh chose six priest to control their power, and i did the same" i explained

Yugi nodded his head, and then a ka appeared out of now where. It was kuriboh, kuriboh went over to Yugi and hugged him, and Yugi looked at the kuriboh shocked.

"Atemu what is this" he asked

"It's a ka, don t worry he is harmless" i said

Yugi petted the kuriboh and smiled

"So duel monster where actually monster" he said

"What's a duel monster" i asked

"Oh it s a card game people play, kuriboh is one of the many monster there is" he answered

"Interesting ah here we are" i said

Kuriboh waved bye then disappeared. I went into a room where a giant round stone table was, in the middle of the table blue fire glowed. Isis sat at her seat, see gazed into the fire. She looked up and her eyes widen in shock.

"Pharaoh" she said

"Don't be alarm Isis, this is Yugi, Yugi this is one of the six priests Isis" i said

Yugi nodded and bowed, Isis bowed her head in return

"It is nice to meet you Isis" he said

"Same here strange fellow" she said

I started to explain to Isis the situation with Isis, and she looked at Yugi.

"So you're from the future Yugi" she asked

"Yes i am" he said

"Yugi do you have another candy bar, i think Isis would like to try one" i said

"Oh ok" he said

He reached into his bag and pulled out the orange package. He opened it and it was different from the candy bar i had, it was like a cup. Yugi removed a brown paper then handed it to Isis, Isis took a bite then smiled

"It's sweet what is this again" she asked

"Well it a Reese cup, it s chocolate and peanut better mixed together" he said

"It's taste really good, may i have another" she asked

Yugi nodded and handed her a second "Reese cup", Isis finished the cup and smiled

"Thank you Yugi that was very delicious" she said

"Now that, that over do you guys have any idea on how i can get to my own time" he said

We looked at each other and i sighed

"I m sorry Yugi, this is difficult for as just as it is for you, this is all new to us but we can look for a way to help you get back to your own time" i said

Yugi nodded his head in understandment, the seto walked into the room

"There you are pharaoh i was looking all over for you" he said

Yugi looked at him and gasped

"Seto kaiba" he said

===end of part 7===

hikira:*looking around room* aibou god damn it where you binder

cat:ask dark

dark:idk somewehere in the closet

hikira:aibou you start school next week should you be getting ready

cat:nah not really

yugi:so cat your gonna be a senoir

cat:yup plus i get half day

dark:yay more time to spend with my aibou

yami:*chuckles*R&M


	8. Chapter 8

===last time===

Yugi nodded his head in understandment, the seto walked into the room

"There you are pharaoh i was looking all over for you" he said

Yugi looked at him and gasped

"Seto kaiba" he said

===Yugi pov===

I gasped when i saw the seto kaiba, but he had a dark tan, his clothing was different too. It looked like something of an Egyptian priest

"Who in Ra name is this seto kaiba even worse who is this boy" the look alike seto said

"Seto be nice, this boy is Yugi he is also the boy the guards were talking about earlier" Atemu said

"I don t like the looks of him, how do you know he s not a spy for the king of thieves" the seto asked

"Because he has giving a sweet treat called a candy bar, in return he has my trust" Atemu said

"You let your guard down to soon pharaoh" he said

"Priest seto do you dare question the pharaoh actions" Isis asked

"I do no question his actions but to make sure he knows what he his dealing with" he said

I looked down at my feet hoping that i wouldn't annoy the priest. Atemu walked up to me and place his hand on my shoulder, i looked up at him and he looked a bit worried

"Yugi don t mind my cousin seto, he just shy around new people" he said

"Atemu" seto growled

*chuckles*"looks like i got him mad again, anyway just now you called seto 'kaiba' care to explain who is he" he asked

"Right seto kaiba is the chief executive officer or CEO of kaiba corp. which is a gaming company where they make duel disk and other cool stuff for duel monsters" i explained

"And i look like this kaiba person" seto asked

"Yeah you do but, kaiba didn't have a dark tan like you do" i said

"And what country are you exactly from Yugi" he asked

"Yugi isn't from any country, he actually from a different time" Atemu said

"Bull" seto said

"Well then Yugi you still have that knet game" Atemu asked

"Yeah it s still in my bag" i said

"Can you show seto how you play khet in the future" he asked

"Umm ok but i still a bit new to the game" i said

I set up the khet game on the round table then turned on the red laser, seto didn't even look surprise by it but Atemu did

"Wow amazing it lit all by itself did you see that Isis" he said

She nodded her head, me and seto continued to play the khet game for quite some time, i always kept winning. Seto glared at me with his blue eyes, i rubbed the back of my head slightly

"Huh guess that mine i win again" i said

"How do you keep winning unless you bewitched the game" seto said

"No no i don t even how to bewitched anything" i said

"Seto just admitted it, you lost to this boy" Isis said

He glared at me more then got up from his seat and left, i let out a small sigh of relief.

"You're an excellent player Yugi" Atemu said

"Thanks" i said

He sat down in seto seat, and started to set up his pieces.

"Mind if i play a game with you" he asked

"Of course" i said

===end of part 8===

cat:*sobbing* wahhh it s not fair it is so unfair

yami:what happen

dark:last night on i survied a japanese game show dan was sent home

cat:wahhh stupid justin, he s such a god damn a*swhole

yugi:did she have a crush on dan

hikira:no but he is a libarain so she wanted him to win

cat:*sniff*

dark:R&M


	9. Chapter 9

===last time===

"Thanks" i said

He sat down in seto seat, and started to set up his pieces.

"Made if i play a game with you" he asked

"Of course" i said

===Atemu pov===

The game was pretty close me and Yugi were only a few steps away for beating each other. Yugi looked at the pieces carefully then smiled, he moved one of his pieces and the red light hit my pharaoh

"I win" he said

"Amazing you defeated me Yugi" i said

"No one has ever defeated the pharaoh in any game" Isis said

"Wow, so i m the only one that has beaten you Atemu" he asked

"Yes, that was a really good game Yugi" i said

Then one of the servant walked in and bowed

"Pharaoh dinner is ready" the boy said

"Ok we'll be there" i said

The servant nodded his head and left the room, Yugi started to but his khet game away in his bag.

"Yugi i have a few things to tell you" i said

"Umm what is it" he asked

"Don't tell anyone about where you're from, if they do know where you are from they could use you to their adventage"i said

"Ok i won t tell anyone" he said

"Just tell them that you are from a far away country, i tell the other priest on what is going on" i said

He nodded his head and me Isis and Yugi walked over to the dining room. I sat at the head of the table, i waved my hand and Yugi sat at my left. Everyone begin to look at the boy curiously

"Pharaoh who is this boy" priest shada asked

"This is Yugi, a traveler" i said

"Strange he looks like you pharaoh" priest karim said

"Is this the boy the guards were talking about" priest aknadin said

"Yes he is, i see that this boy can do no harm to anyone" i said

"Atemu why is he seating on your left, are you planning to marry him" mana asked

Yugi blushed heavily and i just chuckled

"No i m just glad to have this boy as a friend" i said

Yugi continued to blush; the servants came in with plates of meat bread a jug of beer and fruits. Anuz pour me a cup of beer with that little smirk she always wore. She looked over at Yugi and glared at him, i cleared my throat and she looked at me. I looked at her and she got my point

"Yugi would you like a cup of beer" she asked

"Umm i m not allowed to drink beer" he said

"What why are you not allowed to drink beer" Mahad asked

"Well it s illegal for people under 21 to drink any type of alcohol" he explained

"You must come from some strange country Yugi" Anuz said

*chuckles*"can you bring a cup of milk for Yugi" i asked one of the servants

"Of course pharaoh" she said

Another servant came up to me with some basin, i cleaned my hands, and soon there other began to talk to Yugi

"So your name is Yugi, that's a strange name" karim said

"In my language it means game" Yugi said

"That explain a lot" Isis said

"What do you mean Isis" seto asked

"His name is game, which he is very good at, he even beat you and the pharaoh at khet" she said

"What you lost to this boy" aknadin said

"It was just a simple game, there's no harm to it" i said

Yugi nodded his head and took a sip from his mild, he smiled happily

"Do you like it Yugi" i asked

"Yes it very sweet, i never had milk like this" he said

===end of part 9===

cat:yay i m going back to school tomorrow

yami:your excited about school

cat:yeah summer has been fun but it been too long

dark:well i m not looking forward to this

yugi:why

dark:they changed the damn bell schedual so now school starts at 8:15 instead of 8:45

hikira:which means we have to get up early

cat:not looking foreward to that

dark:good bye video game hello boring talks

cat:R&M


	10. Chapter 10

===last time===

"What you lost to this boy" aknadin said

"It was just a simple game, there's no harm to it" i said

Yugi nodded his head and took a sip from his mild, he smiled happily

"Do you like it Yugi" i asked

"Yes it very sweet, i never had milk like this" he said

===Yugi pov===

I sighed happily dinner was really great the food was the best i ever had. Atemu looked at me with a small smile on his face

"Did you enjoy the meal Yugi" he asked

"Yes, it was really good thank you" i said

"I m glade you enjoyed it" he said

He smiled again and i kind of blushed, Atemu was the nicest person i ever known. He was so nice to me since i meet him and well i maybe having a crush on him. Maybe being in the ancient past isn't so bad. Atemu got up and monition for me to follow him, i did and we left the dining room and down into a hallway.

"Are you alright Yugi" he asked

"Uh yeah i m fine why did you ask" i said

"Well you face has a shade of crimson" he said

"Gah i blushing" i said

I covered my face and Atemu chuckled

"You are really strange Yugi...i guess that's what i like about you" he said

I felt myself blushing more, good thing it was dark and Atemu couldn't see me blushing red face. I followed Atemu into another hallway then he stopped in front a door.

"This will be your room Yugi, you'll should have everything you'll need" he said

"Ok, so i guess this is good night" i said

"For now" he said

Then he walked up to me, and then he kissed my forehead. My legs felt weak like they were about to give out. He broke the kiss and look into my eyes, his eyes they looked so warm, the crimson color was so beautiful.

"Sleep well Yugi" he said

Then he left, i watched him faded into the darkness the last thing i saw of him was his dark velvet cape. I went into the room closing the door be hide me, i touched the spot where Atemu kissed me. His lips felt so warm, i could feel myself blushing harder. My thoughts wonder to what his lips felt like on my own, no Yugi you not even sure if he like you that way. I shook my head and look around. The room was pretty dark but i could see where the bed was. I walked over to the bed and dropped my bag next to the then i took off my school jacket, and then my collar necklace, next was my pants. So no i was only in my boxer briefs and my white shirt. I climbed into the bed and sighed happily, the bed was really soft and comfortable in no time i was asleep.

I felt something cold tracing my neck, i shivered. I tried to brush the thing away but when i did, i felt something hard. I slowly open my eyes and my eyes widen in fear standing before me was Anuz with a knife against my throat. I was about to scream for help until she covered my mouth

"Say anything and i slit your throat right open" she threaten

I calmed down and looked at her, she smiled evilly at me.

"So did you have fun with the pharaoh i hope not" she said

I felt the knife pressed more against my neck

"listen i only want to say thing once stay away from Atemu because he is mine, i work hard all my life to get to him and i not going to let you snatch him away" she said

She moved her hand away from my mouth and she pressed the knife more against my neck.

"now do you understand Yugi, if i see you getting close to Atemu one more time then I'll just have to show you a good time with this little knife right here" she said

"And what will stop me from telling Atemu" i said

"Who do you think he will believe more one of his servants or some weird traveler from some strange land that maybe a spy" she said

She pulled the knife away from my throat

"I glade we had this talk Yugi just remember stay away from Atemu he is mine" she said

===end of part 10===

yugi:so cat how was your first week of school

cat:i think i m might be alergic to school *snezze*

yami:and why do you think that

dark:it s bearly been a week and she already sick

cat:*cough* i hate being sick *snezzing* ow i bite my tounge

hikira:don t snezze so hard

cat:easir said then done

dark:R&M


	11. Chapter 11

===last time==

"Who do you think he will believe more one of his servants or some weird traveler from some strange land that maybe a spy" she said

She pulled the knife away from my throat

"I m glade we had this talk Yugi just remember stay away from Atemu he is mine" she said

===Yugi pov===

I woke up the next morning to someone jumping on the bed. I open my eyes to see a girl about my age jumping on the bed

"You're finally awake" she said

She stopped jumping and sat down on the bed, the girl had long brown hair, he eyes were kind of a darkish blue color and she had some strange marks under them. The girl wore a cream colored with some bracelet, i looked at her curiously then she smiled at me

"Hi i m mana" she said

"Oh i m Yugi" i said

I offered my hand and she just looked at it

"Umm what are you doing" she asked

"Sorry i forget i m not at home it s just a way my people would greet people" i said

"Really you offer them your hand" she said

"Now we shake hands" i said

"Shake hands how" she asked

"You see i put out me hand and your suppose to grab it with the hand opposite of mine" i said

"Ok like this" she asked

We grabbed hands and i nodded

"Ok then we just move our hands up and down like this" i said

We moved our hands up and down and she smiled

"That's amazing Yugi, i wanna shake hands with everyone now" she said

I smiled then a thought popped into my head

"Hey mana why are you in here" i asked

"Oh the pharaoh has asked me to show you around the palace so you won t get lost" she explained

"Thanks umm well you wouldn't know where i could get some clothes" i asked

"Yeah there some right here" she said

She got off the bed and went over to the huge truck that was in front of the bed. I got a better look of the room, in the middle of the room was a large red rug, on top of the rug were pillows and cuison surrounding what look like a game bored, i turned my head to see a balcony with violet silk curtain the curtains were flowing gently in a gently breeze. The bed i was on was really big, the sheet with also made of silk except they were a light shade of blue

"Yugi hello are you listening" mana called

"Oh sorry i was looking around" i said

"Here i picked you out some clothes and some jewelry" she said

"Um do i have to where the jewelry, it s really now my style" i said

"But you would look really nice" she said

"But it's not my style" i complained

"Ok fine you don t have to wear it but it would look really great on you" she said

I got out of bed and she had me the clothes. I looked at them there was light blue tank top, cream color pants, a dark blue sash and brown sandals.

"Umm mana is there any boxers i could have" i asked

"What's boxer" she asked

/crap i forgot Egyptian didn't invent underwear/i thought

"Never mind, can you leave so i can get dressed" i said

"Ok" she said

She left the room and took off my clothes. I stared at my boxer briefs, i don t want to keep wearing the same underwear and i didn't pack any with me so that left me with only one choice. I took off my boxer briefs and got dressed into the clothes, i put away the clothes i had into my backpack. I left the room where i saw mana singing something; she looked at me and smiled

"So let's start the tour" she said

===end of part 11===

cat:*giggling*

yugi:*blushing* shut up cat it s not funny

cat:it s for me

yugi:you would be embress to if you had now underwear

dark:that would be good for me

cat:knock it off perv

dark XDD

yugi:R&M


	12. Chapter 12

===last time===

She left the room and took off my clothes. I stared at my boxer briefs, i don t want to keep wearing the same underwear and i didn't pack any with me so that left me with only one choice. I took off my boxer briefs and got dressed into the clothes, i put away the clothes i had into my backpack. I left the room where i saw mana singing something; she looked at me and smiled

"So let's start the tour" she said

===Yugi pov===

Mana showed me around the palace, i saw where the throne room was, the dining room, the kitchen, the stables, the guest bedrooms, some the rooms where the six priest practice their skills, the library, the training grounds, and of course the garden

"So that should be everything" she said

"Thank mana, this place is really huge i would have gotten lost without your help" i said

"You are welcome" she said

"So what do you do around the palace mana" i asked

"Oh i m a magician in training" she said

"Really that's so cool what can you do" i asked

"You see these two giants pots" she said

I looked over where two big clay pots were against the wall, i nodded my head and she smiled.

"Well i m going to go in the one on the right then come out from the one of the left" she said

"Really you can do that" i said

"Yup just watch" she said

She jumped into the one on the right, she said a few words then jumped out but she was still in the one on the right.

"Ta dah what something went wrong let me try again" she said

She went back into the pot but then came back out

"Aww why isn't it working" she complained

She made a book appear out of nowhere and started to flip through the pages. I stared at her surprised

"I m sorry Yugi i swear to you that i could do it before" she said

"That's ok but that was really cool" i said

"What was" she asked

"Making that book appear out of nowhere that was awesome" i said

"Aw-some is that a good thing or a bad thing" she asked

"Good thing how do you do that" i asked

"It's really simple really all i just have to do is think of this book and it just appear" she said

"That's really cool" i said amazed

Then kuriboh appear out of nowhere and hugged me

"Hey kuriboh" mana said

Kuriboh let go of me and waved to mana then let out a small coo sound

"That's strange kuriboh you're usually shy with new people" she said to kuriboh

"Karii" kuriboh said

"Really you think Yugi is a nice person so you trust him" she said

"Karii karii" kuriboh said

"Mana can you understand kuriboh" i asked

"Sure why you can t" she asked

"No" i said

I looked down at me feet then kuriboh hugged my necked and snuggled close to me. I smiled and petted kuriboh

"Karii" kuriboh said

"Kuriboh said that the pharaoh is at the training ground, would you like to go see him" she asked

"Yeah that would be great" i said

"Aw-some lets go" she said

She grabbed my hand and we ran over to the training grounds.

===end of part 12===

cat:*cat ears pop out* meow *playing with kuriboh*

kuriboh:*bouncing around*

hikira: *chuckles* looks like aibou found a new toy

kuriboh:*panic and bounces over to yugi*

yugi:hey it s ok cat won t hurt you

cat:nyan nope

dark:R&M


	13. Chapter 13

===last time===

"Kuriboh said that the pharaoh is at the training ground, would you like to go see him" she asked

"Yeah that would be great" i said

"Aw-some lets go" she said

She grabbed my hand and we ran over to the training grounds.

===Yugi pov===

Me, mana and kuriboh watched Atemu practice by my guess a palace guard who was twice Atemu size. Atemu wore only a pair of white trunks along with his jewelry. The guard swag a wooden club at Atemu, but Atemu blocked it with his sword. The guard pushed Atemu back making him fall, then he tried to stomp on Atemu but Atemu rolled around and got back on his feet. The guard swag his club again but Atemu moved out of the way then with amazing speed, Atemu pointed his sword against the guard throat. The guard chuckled and they both shook hands

"You're getting better and better everyday pharaoh" the guard said

"What do you think Yugi Atemu pretty good at fighting huh" mana asked

"Yeah i mean he was so fast and wow" i said

She chuckled and i looked back at Atemu. He was drinking water from a pouch. Some water escaped from his lips then it slid down his throat and went down his muscular tanned chest. Sweat was glittering from the sun rays making him...sexy.I felt my face heat up again. Then kuriboh started to panic then mana gasped.

"Oh Ra Yugi your bleeding" she said

"Uh what do you mean" i said

Kuriboh was bouncing around in panic, Atemu walked over to me with a cloth.

"You're bleeding from your nose" she said

"Here put this over your nose" Atemu said

He handed me the cloth and i quickly covered my nose. Atemu touched my forehead and sighed

"Yugi are you feeling alright, you seem pretty warm and your face is the shade of crimson again" he asked with deep concern

"I m fine" i said quickly

"Yugi please, i would hate to know that you had fallen ill while you're in my care" he said

/while i m in his care, does he care about me/i thought

"Atemu what are you doing" someone yelled

I jumped up in fear; i looked over and saw seto. I let out a sigh of relief, i was afraid that is was anuz. Seto walked up to us while glaring fire at me

"Atemu was practicing and me and Yugi were watching him, then blood came out of Yugi nose" mana explained

"Really is there something wrong with him" seto asked with fake concern

"Seto" Atemu growled

"Mana Mahad told me that you are late for another lesson i suggest you hurry and stop keeping your brother waiting" he said

"Alright, i hope you feel better Yugi" she said

Then she took off, kuriboh bounced over to me and looked at me with teary eyes. I petted the kuriboh and smiled

"Don't worry i m fine, it s just a small nose bleed" i said

"Good letting some low life use the pharaoh shirt is-

"This is your shirt" i asked

"Don't worry about it Yugi, i have plenty more where that came from" he said

"Damn it don t ignore me" seto growled

Atemu removed the cloth and looked at me

"Well looks like the bleeding stopped" he said

"I m sorry about your shirt" i said

"I told you before Yugi it s alright" he said

He wiped the rest of the red liquid off my face, i felt myself blushing more. Atemu finished and looked at seto.

"Seto let the priest know that i will not be in the palace for the rest of the day" he said

"For what reason pharaoh" he asked

"Because i m going to show Yugi around the city" he said

===end of part 13===

hikira:aww poor yugi

yugi:hey come on it was just a nose bleed

cat:for the hot a*s pharaoh

yugi:*blushing* hey quite teasing

yami:stop it cat

cat:why i gave you a coment

yami:thank you but yugi the only one that can call me that ^///^

yugi:atemu not you two

yami:what you are cute when you face is blushing like that

dark:R&M I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	14. Chapter 14

===last time===

He wiped the rest of the red liquid off my face, i felt myself blushing more. Atemu finished and looked at seto.

"Seto let the priest know that i will not be in the palace for the rest of the day" he said

"For what reason pharaoh" he asked

"Because i m going to show Yugi around the city" he said

===Atemu pov===

I and Yugi went to the city on foot; i didn't really want to take horses. It would be too much of a show just for a walk around town.

We made it into town and people stared curiously at me and Yugi.

"Atemu" he said

"Don't mind them Yugi" i said

I looked down at him and he had a slight shade of red on his cheeks.

"Yugi are you sure you're not ill" i asked

"Yeah i m fine Atemu, i m one hundred percent fine" he said

*chuckles*"ok if that is your saying that you are well then I'll take your word for it" i said

He nodded his and head, i began to show Yugi around town. He was amazed by everything, i smiled he was well cute when he was surprised. Yugi saw a small music band playing along with a couple girls dancing to the music. We walked up to them and the girls looked at Yugi, they giggled and started to dance around him. Yugi laughed and tried his best to dance with the girls. I smiled and gave the band a hand full of gold coins. The girls smiled and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek, Yugi walked back to me his face was a crimson color again.

"Did have fun little one" i asked

"Yeah i did" he said

"How about we get something to eat, i bet you must be hungry" i said

After i said that his stomach gave a loud rumble, Yugi chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um yeah i guess i am" he said

I chuckled lightly and we went over to a vender that sold fruits. I bought a couple of pears, i handed one to Yugi and we sat at the large water fountain. We ate in silence for a few minutes until i broke the silence

"So Yugi what do you think of my city" i said

"It s really nice, everyone is really nice" he said

He took another bite out of his pear and smiled

"Fruit is good too, it s really sweet" he said

"Really don t you have fruit in the future" i asked

"Yeah we do but it s not as sweet as they are here" he said

I nodded and we continued to eat the pears in silence, then a stray dog walked up to us. He looked at Yugi half eaten pear, he began to whine. Yugi held out the pear and the dog quickly took it then ate it quickly. I handed the dog then rest of my pear, he got it and took off with it.

"You have a kind heart Yugi" i said

"Thank you Atemu" he said

It was strange but at the exact moment we looked at each other, not only that but I started to gaze into Yugi violet innocent eyes. I was about to reach out for him until a voice yelled out my name.

"ATEMU" she yelled

/damn it/ i yelled in my mind

I turned my head to see Anuz; she was carrying a basket of bread. She walked over to me with a smile on her face.

"Atemu what are you doing out in the city, looking for a bride" she said

"No i m here giving Yugi a tour of the city" i growled

"Really and are you having fun Yugi" she asked

I looked at Yugi and he stared at Anuz with fearful eyes.

"Well Yugi are you" she asked again

"No i m not" he said quickly

"Really that's too bad, well i have to go the chef in the palace is expecting me farewell Atemu...Yugi" she said

She walked right past Yugi but then 'tripped' pushing Yugi into the fountain.

"Opps i m so sorry Yugi, well bye" she said

I growled in disgust, i looked back at Yugi. I helped him out of the fountain but sadly he was dripping wet.

"I m sorry Yugi, i will have Anuz punished for that" i said

"Not it s ok i m fine" he said

I took off my cape and wrapped it around Yugi.

"Yugi look at me" i said

He looked at me; there were a few tears in his eyes. I wiped them away and he smiled slightly

"Yugi has Anuz been threatening you" i asked

===end of part 14===

cat:hey yugi did you play odst yet

yugi:yeah it was ok, i liked the last three halo games

cat:yeah i know i miss master chief

dark:since when did you play halo

cat:i play it when i bored

dark:ok

yugi:yeah but this one is ok, i just kinda had a hard time at one of the levels

cat:which one

yugi:your suppose to go into that base

cat:me too i didn t realize that the stupid hammer guy was hiding

hikira:R&M I DO NOW OWN YUGIOH


	15. Chapter 15

===last time===

"not it s ok i m fine" he said

I took off my cape and wrapped it around Yugi.

"Yugi look at me" I said

He looked at me; there were a few tears in his eyes. I wiped them away and he smiled slightly

"Yugi has Anuz been threatening you" I asked

===Yugi pov===

I looked away from Atemu but he just grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Yugi has Anuz been threatening you" he asked

"It's nothing Atemu really I m fine" i said

"Yugi are you afraid that I won't believe you" he asked

I stayed silent for a moment then nodded my head.

"Yugi" he said

I flinched for a second i thought he was going to hurt me. He slowly rubbed his thumb against my cheek.

"I told you before that by giving me that 'candy bar' that you have me trust. Why did you think that i wouldn't believe you about something like this" he asked

"Anuz said that you would believe her more than me and i just i don't know" I said

*chuckles*"do you really think that i would believe her more than i believe you Yugi" he said

"I m sorry I know i was being stupid" I said

He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"No Yugi i don't think you were being 'stupid', now tell me how has Anuz been threatening you" he asked

===Atemu pov===

I sat in the throne room along with the six priests and priestess. Anuz walked into the throne room with a smile on her face. She walked up and bowed

"The servants tell me that you wanted to talk to me about something. Some important" she asked

"Yes, Anuz i have been told that you have been threatening the guest of the palace" I said

She gasped and looked at me shocked

"I would never do such a thing Atemu" she said

"And you're using the pharaoh name only those that are on great terms with the pharaoh can use his name" Seto said

"Karim has Anuz been lies or the truth" I asked

He looked at his millennium scale it was titling towards the left.

"She has been lieing my pharaoh" he said

"No he is lieing I've been honest my pharaoh" Anuz cried

The scale titled more to the left again

"Anuz do you dare question the holder of a millennium item" Isis said

"Please pharaoh i m telling the truth" she cried

The scale titled more to the left once again.

"Anuz for threatening Yugi and for lieing i banish you from my city" I said

"What you can't do that. I m suppose to be your future queen" she yelled

"Anuz i would never chose someone as selfish and cruel as my partner" I said

"Guards" seto said

They came in and walked over to Anuz and grabbed both of her arms.

"Take you to the city borders she is forever banned from entering this city. If she is found in the city that the penalty is death" I said

"NOO ATEMU YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS MARK MY WORDS" she yelled

The guards dragged her off; i sighed and got off of my throne.

"Pharaoh should we worry about her" Isis asked

"No i doubt she can do anything anymore, now i m going to find Yugi" i said

She nodded her head and i left the throne room. I went over to the garden where i found Yugi sitting by the pound. I smiled and slowly walked up be hide him, then i placed a hand on his shoulders, he jumped up in shock and turned around. He let out a sigh of relief

"You scared me" he said

*chuckles*"Forgive me Yugi" I said

"So what happen" he asked

"Anuz is banned from the city and she won't threaten you anymore" I said

I sat by his side and we stared at the pound. I then took Yugi hand and looked at it.

"Is there something wrong Atemu" he asked

"No but there is something i want to make sure of" I said

"What is it" he asked

"You see this ring Yugi" I said

I pointed to the ring on my middle finger; it was gold with the eye Ra on it. Yugi nodded his head; I removed the ring and placed it on Yugi middle finger

"Atemu you're giving this to me" he asked

"Yes this will show that you have my protect and if anyone wants to harm you they will have to face me" I said

"I don't know what to say" he said

"Thank you would be nice" I said

"Thank you Atemu" he said

Then he hugged me, I froze for a second then hugged him back. This it felt nice, Yugi looked at me with his jeweled amethyst eyes. I cupped his chin gently and kissed him on his lips.

===end of part 15===

dark:damn it why don't you just kill anuz

cat:i would but i hardly see threating yugi as a death penalty

dark:who the hell are you and what have you done with my aibou

cat:hey it's still me

hikira:knock it off you two

dark:R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	16. Chapter 16

===last time===

"Thank you would be nice" I said

"Thank you Atemu" he said

Then he hugged me, I froze for a second then hugged him back. This it felt nice, Yugi looked at me with his jeweled amethyst eyes. I cupped his chin gently and kissed him on his lips.

===Yugi pov===

My eyes widen in shock, Atemu was actually kissing me, kissing me with his lips, and they were on my own lips. I felt my face grow red hot, Atemu just chuckled and pushed me down on the grass then continued to kiss me. I closed my eyes and continued to kiss him, and then I felt something wet tracing my lips I figured it was Atemu tongue. I slowly open my mouth and Atemu thrust his tongue inside my mouth, I let out a small moan then wrapped my arms around his neck.

/God this feels so good, Atemu taste like sweet spices mixed with fresh spring fruits/ I thought

We continued to kiss until someone cleared there throat. Atemu broke the kiss and I groaned in disappointment, I open my eyes and I gasped the person standing above us looked exactly like my grandpa except he had tan, he was dressed as the pharaoh advisor.

"I m sorry Atemu if I had to interrupt things" he said

"...That's alright Shimon" Atemu said

I kept staring at Shimon surprised, he looked at me and titled his hear

"Oh Shimon this is Yugi, Yugi this is Shimon my advisor" Atemu said

I stood up and shook Shimon hand and greeted myself. Atemu explained everything about me to Shimon, Shimon kept looking back and forth between me and Atemu

"Well this is unusually, Yugi that is you name correct" he asked

"Yes" I answered

"I m sure we can find something to help get you back home but, it might take some time maybe in a few months or so we can find something" he said

"Well I m just glad it won't be that long" I said

"Atemu I just came back from my journey to the upper kingdom" Shimon said

"And they expect me to finish the deal my parents made thirteen years ago" he asked nervously

"Yes in exchange for peace they still want you to marry their only daughter Serenity" he said

I looked at Atemu shocked, he looked sadden about this.

"You couldn't do anything to avoid this" Atemu asked

"I m sorry Atemu I tried my best" he said

He sighed and looked at me, he smiled lightly.

"Dinner should be ready now" he said

"Actually Atemu I m a bit tired is it alright if I head over to my bedroom" I said

He nodded his head and I went back to my room, I closed the door and went over to my bed. I sat down and silently started to cry, I didn't even know why I was crying. I mean I'm not jealous about Atemu getting married to someone he might love, no I wasn't, not one bit jealous. I felt something move on my bed. I looked at it, something small was moving underneath the sheet. I moved the sheets and I saw a snake. I let out a terrified scream and I jumped off the bed. A second later my door dusted open and Atemu rushed over to me along with some palace guards. Atemu knelt down and looked at me

"Yugi what happen" he asked

"A-aa sssnake" I said

I pointed to my bed, shaking slightly. A guard went over to my bed, he picked up the snake. The guard smirked at me.

"You were afraid of this little thing, it's not even harmful" he said

It was a small grey snake with black diamond's on its body. Atemu glared at the guard then looked back at me.

"Did the snake bite you" Atemu asked me

"NN-ooo" I said

"That's is good to hear" he said

He then scoped me up in his strong arms, I let out a small yelp.

"Atemu what are you doing" I asked

"Guards look around Yugi room see if anymore serpents are lurking around his room" he told the guards

"Yes pharaoh" they said

"Atemu please put me down" I begged

I tried my best to get out his grip but he had a tight hold on me. He left my room and went down a few hallways then up a stair case. I stopped fighting him and sighed. He stopped in front of a pair of polish wooden doors. He kicked the doors open and I gasped. The room was really beautiful, the floors were lavished in rich red carpeting, and there was a huge bed with rich golden silks and soft looking pillows. The bed had dark violet drapes hanging around it. A night stand was by the bed, it had a statue of one of the Egyptian gods on it there was a hung balcony with table and a couple of chairs by it. On the far side of the wall was a hung trunk probably filled with clothes. Atemu put me down gently

"So what do you think of my room" he asked

"It's beautiful but...why did you bring me here" I said

"Just in case there were a few more snakes in your room" he said

"Is that it" I asked

He sighed and grabbed my hand with the newly added golden ring.

"I told you before Yugi. As long as you wear this ring then you have my protection. You will stay here in my room...for tonight" he said

He looked at me with caring eyes and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you still wish to go to sleep little one" he asked

"Yeah I m really tired" I said

He kissed my forehead and I blushed again.

"Get some sleep little one" he said

I nodded my head, walked over to the bed. I pulled off my shirt and tiredly climbed into the bed. I pulled the sheets over my body. I relaxed in the bed, the last thing before I closed my eyes was Atemu standing over me, like he was guarding me.

===end of part 16===

cat:hey have you guys notice that every year Halloween costume for girls keep on getting sluterly and sluterly

yugi:yeah it must suck for you girl

dark:yeah aibou or hikira won t even try to wear the nurse outfit i got them

hikira:i wouldn t be caught dead in that think

dark:aww come on you girls won't have to trick or treat in it just wear it whenever i m sick

cat:your a pervert

dark:you know it baby

hikira:call her baby one more time and see what happen dark

yami:great here comes another fight between cat and dark

cat:good thing i sharpen my nails

dark:R&M I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	17. Chapter 17

===Atemu pov===

I watched Yugi as he slowly fell asleep then I sighed deeply. Yugi, his is a wonderful person and he was kinder then any person I know. I just wished that I didn't have to marry Serenity, I don't know why but I wanted Yugi to be the one for me. But I knew it wouldn't work out Yugi is from the future and when he has to go home he'll leave. I sighed again and looked at the sleeping boy, his lips were slightly parted and he was breathing lightly. I touched his face, rubbing my thumb against his cheek.

"If only" I said

I heard a knock on my door, I pulled my hand away and turned around. It was just my cousin Seto, he looked at Yugi then back at me.

"What is going on Atemu" he asked

"Nothing, Yugi found a snake in his room and I wanted him to stay in my room for the night" I said

"Really" he said

He walked over to Yugi and looked down at him.

"You know you shouldn't be getting too involve with him" he said

"I know but still..."I said

"Shimon told me that you should visit Serenity soon, her father wants her to be married soon" he said

"How soon is soon" I asked

"Don't know, just be ready to leave by mid day tomorrow" he said

He left closing the door behind him. I sighed and looked back at Yugi, a slight touch of pink colored his cheeks in a very cute way. Then he let out a small purr, it was strange but so cute. I started to remove all of the jewelry, placing them on the table then I walked over to the other side of the bed, removing all of the clothing I got into the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

===Yugi pov===

I didn't know why but it felt really hot, I tried to move away but I think someone was holding my waist. I slowly opened my eyes to see a sleeping Atemu. My eyes widen in shock because I was only an inch away from his face and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I blushed like crazy, how in the world did then Atemu hugged me more bringing me closer to him.

/Oh my god oh my god I'm way too close to Atemu/ I thought

Then I felt something poking my thigh, I looked under the sheets and my eye almost popped out my head. There I saw Atemu naked manhood, which was worse was he had morning wood. I blushed even more, I couldn't take my eyes off organ Atemu was big, and then I felt Atemu move a bit. I looked up and saw that he was starting to wake up. I pretend I was asleep, I felt him let his grip go, the bed shifted a little then I heard a heavy sigh.

"Damn" Atemu whisper

After a few minutes of silence Atemu shook my shoulders.

"Yugi" he said

I opened my eyes and saw Atemu was looking down at me. He wasn't wearing his crown or his earring, he look kind of cool like that.

"Morning" I said

"Good morning did you sleep well" he asked

"Yes" I said

Atemu touched my forehead and smiled

"Looks like your well" he said

I sat up and saw he was wearing a pair of dark violet trunks. I sighed mentally, I didn't want to blush like a tomato again.

"So what are we going to do today" I asked

"Well I have to go travel to see princess Serenity and her father" he said

"Oh" I said

I looked away from him, this...this wasn't fair. Atemu placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Would you like to come with me Yugi" he asked

"No I'll be fine" I said

"But I must incense that you come Yugi" he said

"No really I said I'll be fine here" I said

"Fine then" he said

He then pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. I looked up at Atemu and he had this scary smirk on his face.

"I'll just have to make you say you will come with me" he said

"Atemu what are you ahaha hahahaha" I said

He was tickling me, the pharaoh was tickling my sides. I tried to make him stop but I couldn't, I kept laughing and tears were starting to fall out of my eyes.

"Ha hattume hahah pplease sstop" I said

"Then say you'll come with me on the trip" he said

"Ha haha ha ok ok I'll haha ccc-ome" I said

Atemu stop, and I took in a need breath of air. I looked up and Atemu and he smiled at me.

"I hate you, you know that" I said

"Really should I preform another 'punishment' to say you like me" he said

"Nooo no more no more" I complained

"Alright then" he said

He kissed me on the forehead and I smiled, then he got off of me.

"I need to start preparing for the trip, you should do the same too" he said

"So how long are we going to stay there" I asked

"Just for a few day or so, the visit should be short" he said

"Alright what time are we leaving" I asked

"By mid day" he said

I got out of bed and put of the shirt from yesterday.

"So I'll see you later" I said

"Yes meet me by the stables when you are ready" he said

I nodded my head and left the room. I started to head over towards my room.

===end of part 17===

Cat: ok can anyone please tell me wtf is the Saw movie about I watched part of Saw 1 and half of Saw 3 and so far I'm like this ___ one of my friends told me this is just some guy killing people who don't enjoy life but I'm all like isn't that murder

Yami: so why don't you watch them yourself

Cat: I usually don't get grossed out by blood and guts but Saw takes the cake

Dark: I can tell you aibou

Cat: nooooooo you say something that is totally not true

Hikira:*sigh* R&M I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	18. Chapter 18

===Atemu pov===

I packed some clothing and jewelry for the trip and gave the bag to one my servants, they bowed and took it away. Then I heard someone call my name, I looked and it was one of the six priests Shada he bowed then smiled at me

"Pharaoh everything is ready for your departure, we will leave when you are ready" he said

"Thank you and who will be accompany me on the trip" I asked

"Myself, Seto, Mahad, and Mana will be joining you" he said

"That's good we'll leave after I finish taking a bath" I said

He bowed and I went over to the bathing room, it was a rooms with a huge pool with all of the need things for a bath. I opened the door and saw a sight that only the gods would see. I saw Yugi in his naked glory, his whole body was pale but had a gently sun kissed color. His hair had fallen down his shoulders and clinged onto his skin, but sadly I didn't see anything past his waist because of the water. Yugi smiled at Kuriboh that was bouncing around him. Then he started singing a foreign song, oh Ra his voice sounds like something only that Ra himself would hear. Kuriboh cooed and Yugi smiled

"It's really strange, but...I don't know how to speak my language any more. I only know how to sing it now" he said

"Kurrii" Kuriboh said

"This morning was a real surprise to me...I woke up in Atemu arms and well he was naked and the worst part he had morning wood" he said

I sighed with annoyance so Yugi did see that, I continued to watch the smaller boy clean himself he also continued to talked to Kuriboh

"I'm kind of jealous of Serenity, she will always get to wake up in Atemu arms all the time and she get to kiss him and everything...Damn it it's not fair" he said

Kuriboh hugged Yugi neck and Yugi wiped at tear away from his eyes. My eyes soften Yugi had feelings for me.

"But I can't stop Atemu from marrying Serenity, he might love her and I can't interfere with that...it would just be..." he said

I cleared my throat and Yugi turned his head and gasped, he quickly sunk the water and I chuckled lightly.

"How long were you standing there" he asked

"Long enough" I said

His face started to flush a dark crimson color and I smiled.

"Kuriboh can you leave us for a little bit" I asked

"Kurrii" he said

Kuriboh disappeared and I walked into the water soaking my clothes.

"Atemu what are you doing" Yugi asked

"Shhh" I said

I walked up to him and his face became even a darker shade of crimson. I knelt down and placed a hand on Yugi cheek.

"So you saw me naked this morning" I asked

"I didn't mean to it just...kind of happen" he said

I chuckled and kissed the smaller boy's lips, he pushed me away and stepped back.

"No" he said

"Yugi what is the matter" I asked

"You are going to marry someone you love aren't you" he asked

"I am but I do not love Serenity" I said

"But you looked sad when Shimon told you that you were still going to marry her. I thought it was because you were in love with her" he said

"No I was never in love with her little Yugi...I was sad because I wouldn't be able to find happiness with the person I truly love" I said

"And who is that" he asked

I grabbed Yugi wrist and pulled to me, he looked up at me then I kissed his lips lightly Yugi wrapped his arm around my neck and pressed his lips against mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and started to kiss with more passion. We kissed for quite some time until we broke for air.

"I will convince Serenity not to marry me" I said

"Atemu" he whisper

"Now let's get dressed, everyone is waiting for me" I said

He nodded and I grabbed him a towel then one for myself.

===Anuz pov===

After being kick out of the city I wonder the desert aimlessly it was all because of that stupid brat Yugi. Damn Ra I should have killed him while he slept. I looked up at the burning sun and yelled at it.

"Damn you Yugi, Atemu belongs with me not with you filthy brat" I yelled

I fell to my knees and wiped the sweat from my forehead. My stomach growled, I need food and water but there was none of that in the desert. Then I heard horses coming my way, I looked and saw several figures heading my way, I smiled hopefully they have at least some water to give. I waved at them and they came towards me, each one of them were a black cloak their leader wore a red cloak, but I couldn't see their any of their faces. The leader got off his horse and looked at me.

"Um excuse me but do you have some water you can spare maybe some food too" I asked

The leader grabbed a water pouch and a dried piece of meat from his bag then he threw them at me. I quickly finished off both in a matter of seconds

"You use to work for the palace didn't you" the leader asked

"Yes I did but I got banned from the city because I threaten the pharaoh's new play toy" I said

"Play toy and what is this person name" he asked

"Yugi" I said

===End of part 18===

Cat: ooohhh Yami was spying on Yugi while he was bathing *giggling* pervert

Yami: look who's talking

Cat: lol yeah I know

Dark: hey aibou it's getting cold

Cat: and use a snuggie or something

Dark: damn it a snuggie is just a god damn backwards robe

Hikira: *in a snuggie* and what it's nice and warm

Dark: DX son of a b*tch

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	19. Chapter 19

===Yugi pov===

As the boat traveled on the river heading south towards princess Serenity palace, I watched Mana practice some of her magic. She was standing the ledge of the boat looking down at the water, she was clutching her wand, which kind of reminded me of the Dark Magician Girl's wands.

"Hey Mana what are you waiting for" I asked

"Shhh" she said

Then a fish jumped out of the river and Mana waved her wand and the fish froze in mid air. I stared at the fish shocked

"Alright now up high" she said

She raised her wand higher and the fish rose in the air.

"Down low" she said

Then she moved her wand lower and the fish went low too.

"To the side and go go go" she said

She moved her wand to the side and the fish moved to the side as while.

"Wow Mana you're really great" I said

"Yup practice makes perfect" she said proud fully

"Yeah it really does" I said

We both chuckled then the fish stopped moving, we both looked at it and Mana started waving her wand again but nothing happen, the fish didn't move with the wand,

"Oh come on let's go from river, lake, sea, or pond, magic fish obey my magic wand" she said

Then the fish start to inflate just like a balloon then when it expanded too much it act just like a cartoon balloon going around every where then it landed hard in Mana face. I couldn't help but laugh, Mana groan and the fish went back into the water.

"That's ok Mana, I'm sure you'll do it the next time" I said

"I know but still I try and try and try again but I always keep failing" she said sadly

"Hey cheer up without failure then you can never learn from the mistakes" I said

She looked at me and I smiled at her then she smiled back at me.

"Your right, I just to practici-ahhhh!" she cried

Mana had lost her balance and was about to fall into the water but I grabbed the back of her shirt just in time. I pulled her back and we landed on the floor roughly

"Oww that hurt" I said

"I'm so sorry Yugi, I should have paid more attention and where's my wand" she asked

We looked around then looked into the water, Mana let out a heavy sigh.

"Mahad is going to kill me if he finds out I lost my wand" she said

"You lost your wand Mana" someone asked

We looked up and saw Mahad standing over us, his arms were crossed over his chest and he looked at Mana disappointed.

"I almost fell in the river but Yugi saved me, sadly...I dropped my wand" she said

Mahad sighed and walked over to the edge of the boat.

"You should use this whenever you lose your wand Mana" he said

He started chanting something then Mana wand jumped out of the water and Mahad caught it in his hand. He turned to Mana and handed her back her wand

"Be careful with this Mana a magician wand is their greatest tool" he said

"I will" she said

Then he turned towards me and I looked away shyly

"Thank you Yugi for saving my sister, she isn't the best swimmer" he said

"Hey" Mana whined

I looked back at him and smiled slightly

"It was nothing" I said

"I know but, still thank you I see why Atemu has taken a liking to you" he said

I blushed after he said that and I looked away, Mahad chuckled and smiled

"We should be arriving at princess Serenity's palace soon" he said

"Have you ever met princess Serenity before" I asked

"Just a few times, she is a nice girl" he said

"What's going on here" someone said

We turned our heads to see priest Seto, he glared fire at me.

"Nothing we were just talking" Mahad said

"I see you are wearing a ring from the pharaoh" he said

"Yes, he gave it to my yesterday" I said

"I don't see why the pharaoh wants to protect you so much" he said

"Now Seto quiet being a sore loser around Yugi" Mahad said

"I am not being a sore loser" he hissed

"Seto Seto, if he can't get his ways then he bugs people until he does" Mahad laughed

"Shut up" he hissed

Me, Mahad, and Mana laughed while Seto glared at us. Then one of the guards announces that we had arrived. I walked to the front of the ship and saw a palace sitting on the cliffs looking that must have a great view of the river. I couldn't help but stare at the palace amazed.

"Yugi" someone called

I turned my head and saw Atemu standing by my side.

"Are you ready" he asked

"Yeah let's go" I said

After the boat reached the bay, we got off and were greeted by a woman. She had long blond hair and dark lavender eyes, and she had the biggest boobs I ever seen. She wore a light violet dress and a huge red bird sat on her left shoulder.

"Atemu it is nice to see you again" she said

"Nice to see you to lady Mai, I see that Hikmat had gotten bigger" he said

"Yes but he is a good company, Akil has asked me to escort you and your guest to the palace" she said

"Then lead the way then" he said

===end of part 19===

Cat: hey Yugi can I ask you a question

Yugi: yeah

Cat: how do you get your hair to stand up like that

Yugi: it's like that

Cat: really

Hikira: just like how yours is after you take a shower

Cat: don't talk about that

Dark: lol your should see her when she uses a blow dyer cuz her hair just puffs up lol

Cat: shut up does not

Dark: does to lol its freaking funny as hell

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	20. Chapter 20

===Yugi pov===

Mai led us to the throne room of the palace, there a man was graying hair dressed in a dark green jacket, a light yellow shirt and long white trunks. He was talking to a young girl with long red brown flowing hair, she wore a light pink dress and wore a gold hand band. The man looked at us and smiled.

"Atemu may you have grown a lot" the man said

"I could say the same thing Akil" Atemu said

Akil chuckled then looked at me, his eyes widen in surprise

"You didn't tell me you have a brother" Akil said

"No he is not, this is Yugi a traveler" Atemu said

"Nice to meet you" I said

I held out my hand and he stared at me oddly. He smiled and grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I believe that was a hand shake correct" he asked

"Yes" I answered

"Not many people like to greet each other that way but, it's a start. Atemu you must be anxious to see Serenity" he said

"It's been awhile since we last seen each other" Atemu said

"Serenity" Akil called

The girl with the pink dress walked over to me and smiled then she bowed.

"It's been awhile since we seen each other Atemu" she said

"My dear girl, Atemu is right here" Akil said

"I'm sorry" she said

She went over to Atemu and bowed

"I am really sorry about that Atemu, Yugi looks a lot like you" she said

"That's ok" Atemu said

"You two must have a lot of catching up to do. Atemu why don't you take Serenity out for a horse ride" Akil said

"Alright, I'm sure you will give my guests their rooms during the stay" he asked

"Of course, now run along you two" Akil said

Atemu and Serenity bowed and left the room, Mana grabbed my hand and we followed one of the servants towards I guess the guest rooms.

"So what do you think of Serenity" Mana asked

"She seems nice, I thought I saw a few bruise on her arm" I said

We went into the room and Mana sat on the bed, I sat down right next to her.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this but, there is a rumor that princess Serenity is losing her eyesight" she said

"No way" I said

"I don't know what that means but, I think the rumor is true and Akil is worried for her" she said

"Why" I asked

"Well if Serenity loses her eye sight she will have trouble ruling this kingdom and worst of all she will have trouble raising the next generating" she said

"When did you find this out" I asked

"When we were little, she always ran into things" she said

"That's why Atemu had an arrange marriage with Serenity" I said out loud

"You like Atemu don't you" she said

I blushed like crazy and looked away, Mana chuckled then tackled me

"You do like him don't you" she cheered

"Please don't tell anyone" I said

"Don't worry on my wand I won't tell anyone" she said

She smiled and I smiled back, someone knocked on the door. Mana got up from the bed and opened the door. It was Mahad.

"It's time to practice on your spells Mana" he said

"Awww do I have to" she whined

"Yes, Yugi would you like to come with us" he asked me

"No, I'm pretty tired from the boat ride. I want to take a nap" I said

"Alright we'll see you at dinner" he said

"Bye Yugi" Mana said

"Bye Mana bye Mahad" I said

They left the room and I sighed then rolled onto my side. I wonder how much Serenity likes Atemu, I wonder if she loves him. I sighed again and rolled onto my other side. Someone knocked on the door, I looked up and sighed

"Come in" I said

The person opened the door to revel Mai, the large red bird of hers spread its wings and flew over to me. This bird was bigger then I though, it's wing span must have been about five feet long, and it had a long neck about three feet long, there mixes of orange and gold in its feathers. I wonder if this is a real live phoenix. The bird land next to me and nuzzled my hand, I smiled and slowly stroked its head.

"That is unusually Hikmat doesn't taking a liking to strangers" she said

"He seems nice" I said

"Here I brought your bag for you" she said

I got up from the bed and grabbed my bag from her.

"Thank you" I said

"Are you sure you aren't Atemu brother or something" she asked

"I'm sure" I said

Hikmat flew over to Mai and landed on her shoulder, I looked at the bird curiously.

"Isn't he heavy" I asked

"No, Hikmat is pretty light once you get use to it" she said

"That's pretty cool" I said

"What's cool" she asked

"Sorry it's a word we say when we think something is...well good or something like that" I said

"Must be a strange place where you come from" she said

She chuckled lightly and looked at me, her piercing eyes stared at me with a look that made me feel uneasy.

"Is that all you want Mai" I asked

"Well I thought for sure that you might be Atemu brother of something but, I guess I was wrong" she said

"Why did you think I was his brother, I know we look kind of a like but still there is no relation between us" I said

"I wanted to ask you something but, it's not important any more" she said

"I don't know much but, I can help" I said

She sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down. Hikmat nuzzled her cheek, she smiled and stroked the red bird head.

"Please you don't have to do this for me, it may get you punished or worse" she said

"Mai is it that dangerous" I said

I walked over to her and sat on the bed, Mai sighed and looked at me.

"Tell Atemu to cancel the marriage between him and Serenity" she said

"What" I said

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to but, I don't want him to marry Serenity" she said

"Why" I asked

"Because she is the most precious thing on this world, she had a heart bigger than the Nile. I hate to see her married to a monster like Atemu" she said

"Monster, Atemu is not a monster" I said

"Looks are deceiving Yugi, Atemu is a cruel and evil" she said

"I think you are lieing" I said

She grabbed my hand with the gold ring and stared at it.

"I would get rid of this before it's too late" she said

I took back my hand and glared at her. Hikmat ruffled his feathers and glared at me.

"Get out" I said

"Alright" she said

She got up from my bed and went over to the door.

"Remember my words Yugi, Atemu is not the pharaoh you know about" she said

She left and I sighed then laid on my bed. What did Mai mean by Atemu is evil? Could she be trying to break the proposal between him and Serenity? And if she is then is she in love with Atemu? I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, maybe some sleep would do me good.

===end of part 20===

Cat: Yugi have you gotten your wisdom teeth removed yet?

Yugi: yeah, why?

Dark: she gonna get hers pulled out soon

Cat: the only time when I am afraid of the dentist is when they are going to pull out my teeth

Hikira: you only went to the dentist to get your teeth pulled twice

Cat: first one was a baby tooth and the second was for four of my teeth

Hikira: at least they give you a shot to numb your mouth

Cat: I felt like a god damn puffer fish after that shot

Yugi: ow I had get that one done *shivers* god that was a nightmare

Yami: so are they going to pull all four out at the same time or different times

Cat: same time

Dark: and I will be there to watch you in pain

Cat: you are such a bitch

Dark: XD you love me for it

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	21. Chapter 21

===Yugi pov===

As night came I was laying on my bed thinking about what Mai had said. A thousand questions kept buzzing in my head and I couldn't answer them. I sighed and sat up, I wanted to talk to Atemu but Akil want him and Serenity to sleep in the same room. I sighed again and left my room. Maybe a walk can help me clear my thoughts.

I walked around the palace until I came up to the gardens. It wasn't like the one at Atemu's palace but still it was wonderful. There was a huge tree where it's branches reached out for the pillar which were ten feet away. In front of the tree was a water fountain and the garden had the greenest grass I had ever seen. I walked up to the tree and looked up, the tree looked easy to climb. I reached out and started to climb up the tree. I got up to a comfortable spot and sat on a branch. I sighed and looked up at the sky. There must have been more then a million stars glowing tonight, each one looked like diamonds in the dark sky. I sighed then I heard someone else sigh, I turned my head to see who it was. It was princess Serenity, she looked around and sat underneath a tree then sighed again.

"Why me" she said

I held my breath hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Why must I have these horrible eyes of mine. Because of them I am being forced to marry someone I don't love" she said

/She doesn't love Atemu" I thought

"It is not fair why must father be so worry so much about me. I can take care of the kingdom with her help and I would be very happy with her" she said

I leaned in to have a better chance of hearing but I leaned in too far and a branch snapped. The next thing that I knew was I was on the ground face flat.

"Atemu" Serenity said

"Oww that hurt" I said

"Oh Yugi it was just you" she sighed

"Sorry about that did I scare you" I asked

"You did, what were you doing in the tree" she asked

"I couldn't sleep" I said

"Me too" she said

I sat next to her and looked up at the sky, Serenity brought her knees to her chest and hugged them

"Did you overhear me just now" she asked

"...Yes" I said

"Please don't tell Atemu, I do like him, but just as friends" she said

"Don't worry I won't tell" I said

"Thank you Yugi" she said

"Can I ask you something" I said

"Sure" she said

"Who was the girl you were talking about" I asked

"I can't say" she said

"Why not" I asked

"The way I feel about her, it is forbidden" she said

"I see" I said

"I really do like her and I know I can trust her with my life" she said

"She's really that special" I said

"Of course, she is strong and beautiful, she is also very clever and she protects me like no other person" she said

I thought about it for a moment and a thought came into my mind.

"Is it Mai" I said

She gasped and looked at me.

"Please I beg of you don't tell anyone" she said

"You are in love with her aren't you" I asked

"Please Yugi I don't want anyone to find out" she said

"Your secret is safe with me" I said

"Mai has been doing all she can to help me with my eye sight, she has been training several birds to help me around" she said

"That must be nice, does she love you too" I asked

"I...I don't know, I am to ashamed to ask her" she said

Suddenly everything made sense, Mai wanted me to think Atemu was bad so she could be with Serenity. I chuckled lightly then I looked at Serenity.

"I think I know how she feels" I said

"But how can you" she asked

"Let's go, we should see Mai right now" I said

"Yugi I am sure Mai is asleep, I don't want to bother her" she said

"Serenity don't you see this can be your chance to get out of the marriage. Wouldn't you rather be with Mai then Atemu" I said

She blushed heavily and hugged her knees tighter.

"I don't know what if Mai rejects me, I couldn't what would happen to us" she said

"I am sure she will understand" I said

She looked at me and nodded, I got up and held my hand.

"Thank you Yugi" she said

She took my hand and I helped her up to her feet. She started to lead the way towards Mai's room but then something got caught me my sandal and I tripped. This made me push Serenity down onto the ground then she let out a small yell.

"I sorry I tripped" I said

"It's ok" she said

"What in Ra's name is going on here" someone said

We turned our heads to see Akil and he looked dead pissed off. I quickly got off of Serenity and she got onto her feet.

"Yugi just tripped and-

"I see what happen you were trying to seduce my daughter" he hissed

"No I wasn't" I said

"Lies guards" he yelled

Several guards quickly came and grabbed me by the arms.

"Please I am telling the truth" I said

"Father Yugi didn't try to do anything please let him go" she said

"Serenity you let your blindness confuse you, this mad tried to seduce you before your marriage while in my palace. I will not let him go unpunished for that" he said

"Please sir I beg of you" I said

"Enough you have one hundred lashes for trying to seduce my daughter" he said

"A hundred sir this isn't fair" I said

"Take him away" he said

The guards dragged me away over to the lower levels of the palace. One of them forced a cloth into my mouth and ripped off my shirt. Another forced me onto a stone and handcuffed my wrists to the side of the stone. I started to cry then I felt the whip hit me hard. I let out a muffle scream and more tears fell from my eyes.

/Atemu please help me/ I prayed

===end of part 21===

Yugi: so how does your mouth feel now

Cat: it hurts from time to time all I have to do is take my horse pill pain killers

Yugi: yeah that's kind of how it is after they take out the wisdom teeth

Cat: but I want a god damn steak DX

Yami: so do you make fun of her

Dark: I try but then she makes fun of me

Yugi: why

Dark: when they stuck the needle in her I fainted

Hikira: lol then you hit your head on the table

Dark: shut up they stuck the needle in her three times

Yugi: missed the vein?

Cat: yeah stupid bastard even the blood donations people don't miss the view

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	22. Chapter 22

===Atemu pov===

"Atemu wake up please wake up" a concern voice cried

I slowly opened my eyes to see princess Serenity standing by my bed side, tears had filled her eyes and she looked breathless. I sat up and looked at her

"What's the matter Serenity" I asked

"It's Yugi, he is in trouble" she said

"What, where is he" I asked

"In the dungeons, please hurry" she said

I jumped out of bed lucky for me I wore a pair of white trunks to bed. I ran over to the dungeon, I nearly tripped on the last steps of the stairs. I heard someone yell in pain it was no doubt that it was Yugi yell in pain. I broke opened the door as the guard whipped Yugi's back, I glared at the guard how dare he hurt Yugi like this. I marched up to him, I grabbed the whip out of his hand. He turned around when he did I punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. I glared at him with fiery anger.

"Just what in Ra's name do you think you were doing to this poor boy" I hissed

"Forgive me pharaoh but, I was order to give the boy a hundred lashes" he said

"And just who gave you that order" I asked

"Pharaoh Akil" he said

"What" I said

"I was told the boy tried to seduce the princess just earlier" he said

"Release him" I said

He got up and quickly released Yugi from the chains. I carefully held him his blood was staining my body, tears had stained his face, he breathing was labor. I cursed under my breath and ran over to Shada room. I knocked on his door a few minutes later he opened the door, his eyes widen in shock when he saw Yugi.

"What happen" he asked

"Please can you heal him" I begged

"Of course, lay him on his stomach" he said

I carefully placed Yugi on the bed, I helped him move his head to the side so it would be comfortable. Shada gather some ointments then he placed them on the night stand then proceeds to clean Yugi's back with a white towel, Yugi let out a hiss and slowly opened his eyes.

"Atemu" he said hoarsely

"Shhh don't speak Yugi" I said

"Atemu" he cried

Tears started to fall out of his eyes, I knelt down and held his hand.

"Shhh it's alright Yugi I'm right here" I said

I quickly looked at Yugi's back, it was worse then I had imaged. Whip lashes had marked Yugi flawless pale skin. I counted each one there were at least seventy seven in total. My eyes narrow, Akil would pay for harming MY Yugi. I looked back to the smaller boy eyes, tears were slowly felling from his face as he slowly fell asleep. I wiped away the tears, Shada started chanting something then he placed his hands on Yugi back. Once he finished the chant his hands began to glow a bright gold color.

"Is he going to be alright" I asked Shada

"My healings aren't like Isis but, he will be fully healed in the morning" he said

"That's good, I have some business to take care of" I said

Shada nodded his head and continued to heal Yugi. I left Shada room and went back to the room I was staying in, I saw Serenity on the bed she looked at me and jumped up.

"Is Yugi alright" she asked

"Yes, he will be fine. Serenity did Yugi...try to seduce you" I asked

"No, we were on our way back to...my room and he tried and knocked me over. Father mistaken it when he found us" she explained

"Ok, then please come with me to see your father" I asked

"Alright but, clean yourself you are covered with blood" she said

I quickly cleaned and changed myself into some clothes. Me and Serenity went to Akil's room, she gently knocked on the door.

"What is it" Akil yelled

"It's me father Serenity" she said

"Come in" he said

I opened the door for Serenity and she walked in then I did. Akil got out of bed and walked over to Serenity.

===Yugi pov===

I slowly opened my eyes to discover that I was lying on my stomach. I sat up and looked around, I was in a bedroom but not the one I was staying in earlier. Then everything hit me. I remember talking to Serenity, then I tripped, and I was...

I reached out to touch my back, there was no scars, no blood nothing just smooth skin. Someone opened the door and I looked at them, it was a bald man with blue eye, on his forehead were black tattoos, the man wore gold round earrings, gold arm bracelets, a white tank top, white pants, and a white cape was wrapped around his shoulder. I recognized the man as one of Atemu six millennium priest, Shada.

"Good morning Yugi how are you feeling" he asked

"My back feels a little sore but I am fine" I said

"That is good to hear, the pharaoh has been quiet worried about you" he said

"Atemu, is he alright" I asked

"Yes kind of, he canceled the marriage between him and Serenity" he said

"What" I said

"I will explain it, since the pharaoh has given you a personal item of his it means he recognize you as a very important person to him." he said

"Like a good friend or something" I asked

"Sort of, and since Akil had you punished on something that was mistaken it showed disrespect to Atemu. So Atemu had the right to cancel the marriage" he said

/well at least that's good, maybe now Serenity can get together with Mai/ I thought

"Is something on your mind Yugi" Shada asked

"Oh no I'm fine, um thank you for healing me" I said

"You are welcome, but you should get ready" he said

"For what" I asked

"We will be leaving the palace and be going home" he said

===end of part 22===

Cat: sorry people but writers block suddenly hit me

Dark: sucks for you

Cat: shut up

Yugi: you haven't gotten writers block for a while now huh

Cat: just on some stories

Hikira: yeah you just stare at the computer screen when you can't come up with anything

Cat: meh it helps

Hikira: *sigh* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	23. Chapter 23

===Yugi pov===

I made a quick check to make sure I had everything that I packed. I had everything I opened the door and ran into something soft and squishy. I fell to the floor and looked at who it was. It was Mai and Hikmat.

"Oh I am so sorry Yugi" she said

She quickly helped me up and dusted me off.

"Thanks" I said

"I...I should be thanking you" she said

"Why" I asked

"For canceling the marriage, I know the way you didn't wasn't the best way but...still thank you" she said

"It was kind of an accident" I said

"I don't know how much I can thank you Yugi" she said

"Mai it's alright, just tell Serenity tell how you feel" I said

Mai's eyes widen in surprised, she quickly closed the door and looked around the room. Even Hikmat seemed on edge.

"Please don't tell anyone about this" she said

"Mai I can tell you have feelings for Serenity" I said

"Was I that obsess" she asked

"No, I thought at first you had feelings for Atemu but then I...realized you love Serenity" I said

"Serenity doesn't have to know about this, just being with her is good enough" she said

"Mai, maybe just maybe Serenity might feel the same about you" I said

"I don't know about that, she is too innocent and I am just one of her ladies" she said

"Just talk to her" I said

She remained silent and sighed heavily.

"Thank you Yugi, for your help I will give you a gift" she said

"You don't have too" I said

"But I must, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come with Atemu" she said

"Mai, I am honored" I said

She nodded her head, she pulled out a feather from Hikmat and thread it with a silk thread. Then she placed it around my neck.

"In the time of need use this to escape" she said

"What do you mean" I asked

"Use it when you are trying to run away from things alright" she said

"Alright" I said

"Thank you once again Yugi" she said

"You are welcome" I said

===Atemu pov===

As the sun set we had arrived back at my palace, I looked over to Yugi. He was playing a game of meheh with Shada, Mana, and Mahad.

"I win" Yugi said

"Again" Mana whined

"Yugi you a true master of games" Mahad said

"Thanks but, I am no master" he chuckled

I chuckled lightly and walked over to him.

"Yugi we are home" I said

"Really that was quick" he said

"Yay it's so good to be home" Mana said

The boat ported the dock and Mana quickly got out and started running back to the palace.

"Mana wait for the rest of us" Mahad said

"Your sister is so full of energy" Shada said

Yugi chuckled lightly and got off the boat, I followed him and we went back to the palace. When we got there we were greeted by Aknadin.

"Pharaoh you have arrived early" he said

"The marriage has been canceled" I said

"What, how has the happened" he asked

"Akil, had Yugi punished for something that was mistaken for seduction" I said

"This is an outrage how can you cancel the marriage, we need the next heir to the throne" he said

"Aknadin" I said

"Forgive me for stepping out of line, I am just worried for the future of the kingdom" he said

"I know you are uncle" I said

I walked past him and went towards the dining room, Yugi was walking beside me.

"I didn't know Aknadin was your uncle" he said

"I didn't tell you that" I said

"No" he said

"Well, I guess you know" I chuckled

He nodded his head and we arrived at the dining room, I sat at the head of the table and Yugi once again sat at my left. Dinner was wonderful the food was great and people were celebrating my return. I looked over at Yugi, he looked at me and smiled. Yugi...such a beautiful person both inside and out. Dinner had come and gone, Yugi got up and bowed before me.

"I had a great time" he said

"I did also, it is alright if I walk you to your room" I said

"Yeah" he said

We left the dining room and started to walk towards Yugi's room.

"Atemu" he said

"Something you want to say Yugi" I asked

"Thank you" he said

"For what" I asked

"For well everything, you took me in when I had nowhere to go, you gave me your protection, and you saved me from getting whipped" he said

"I am just happy that you are safe" I said

"But" he said

"No but's Yugi, if you are happy then I am happy" I said

We stopped in front of Yugi's room, I opened the door for him and he walked in.

"Yugi can I ask you something" I said

"What is it" he asked

"Can I see your back" I said

He blushed heavily and nodded his head. He turned around and I closed the door. Yugi slowly started to remove his shirt revealing his beautiful pale skin. I walked up to him and gently touched his back. Yugi shivered and looked at me.

"It's alright, I just want to make sure there are no scares" I said

He nodded his head again, I gently touched the skin check for any marks but there were none. Then Yugi let out a soft moan my eyes widen in shock. His voice sounded beautiful like that and...I want to hear more.

"You have a sensitive back" I said

"Atemu" he cried

Suddenly I felt something or someone in the room and it wasn't good. I looked around and saw the balcony's doors opened.

"Stay here" I whispered

I walked over the balcony and looked around, no one wasn't here and it looked difficult just to get here still it wasn't impossible. I heard Yugi let out a gasp, I turned around and my eyes widen in fear. A man held a knife to Yugi's throat and his other arm around his shoulder, the man had darkly tanned skin. His hair was a strange color of silver and his eyes were a blazing red. He had three scars on his left eye, one was going down and the two were going across. He wore a long red jacket, black trunks and white shoes. The man also wore jewels from the dead. I recognized him as the king of thieves Bakura.

"Well Atemu have you missed me" he said

"Bakura let go of him, right now" I said

"Careful Atemu, if you attract attention I might slice his throat" he said

I growled darkly under my breath, Bakura chuckled and looked at Yugi.

"My my, is this a long lost family relative or are you now into screwing people that look like you" he said

"Bakura" I hissed

"So little one what is your name" he asked Yugi

"It's Yugi, please let me go" Yugi begged

"But, I personally came to see you myself" he said

"Why" Yugi asked

"Because I had to see for myself the pharaoh new sex slave" he said

"Bakura that's enough" I hissed

He looked at me and pushed the blade against Yugi's throat.

"Remember Atemu I have the blade, I can end his life right now. But I won't I just wanted to talk to little Yugi about your life" he said

"You wouldn't" I said

"What is he talking about" Yugi asked me

"So you haven't told him anything about yourself, how selfish of you Atemu" Bakura said

I remained silent and Bakura chuckled evilly.

"Well you see Yugi, Atemu is a real good person on the outside but he is a evil monster on the inside" he said

"I am not" I hissed

"Don't interrupt me, now where was I oh yes. You see Yugi just like you I wonder into the city after my home Kul Elna was attacked when I was only six years old. I was tired, hungry, and exhausted. When I had fainted in the middle of city, the only one that rushed to my aid was the next line for the throne dear Atemu" he said

Yugi looked at me and I kept glaring at Bakura, Bakura smirked.

"Atemu took me into his home and gave me a place to stay in the palace. But, I could only stay if I was his...friend. Years had passed and me and Atemu had grown to be more than just friend we become lovers." he said

Yugi gasped and I turned away

"We loved each other till the ends of Ra but, then I discovered something that broke my heart. I found out that it was the palace guards, Atemu's army that attack and slaughter my village. But it was just some random killing my village was chosen to make the millennium items" he said

"Bakura that isn't true" I said

"It is, I realized Atemu didn't love me I was just his whore someone he can easily throw away when he was done with" he hissed

"Bakura, I truly loved you" I said

"More lies, you care about no one but yourself" he hissed

"Bakura please I still love you" I said

Yugi's eyes widen in fear, tears started falling out of my eyes. Bakura chuckled and let go of Yugi.

"Well I think I am done, but first" he said

Bakura bit Yugi on the neck, Yugi let out a painful scream and Bakura pushed him down onto the floor. Bakura passed me and smiled

"See you around pharaoh" he said

I rushed over to Yugi and gently picked him up. Blood was rushing out of his body fast. I quickly started chanting a healing spell. I placed my hand on Yugi's throat.

"Please Ra help me heal this boy" I chanted

My hand started glowing a violet color, the wounds on Yugi's neck started closing up. I smiled and I felt light headed the door broke up and the guards rushed in. I smiled at them and blacked out.

===end of part 23===

Cat: finally

Yami: what

Cat: we are getting out roof fixed and the damn people are so loud

Dark: I have a really bad head ache right now

Hikira: I thought the roof was going to fall on us

Yugi: that sucks

Cat: tell me about it

Yami: R&R I DO NOT OWN


	24. Chapter 24

===Yugi pov===

I groaned out loudly when I moved my neck, man it felt really sore. What the hell happened...that's right Bakura the king of thieves but me....and Atemu told him he still loved him. I opened my eyes and sat up, I looked around I wasn't in my room but the healing chambers. I touch my neck and let out a small hiss it felt sore I wonder if I have a bruise or something.

Then Isis walked into the room, she was carrying a plate of fresh fruits. She looked at me and smiled.

"I am glad to see you awake" she said

"Yeah me too" I said

"How are you feeling" she asked

"Fine, my neck is a little sore though" I said

She walked up to me and placed the plate on the bed. Then she titled my neck gently and brushed across the same spot where the bite mark was. She started chanting something and I felt a warm numbness go through my body. She stopped and looked at me.

"There how does that feel" she asked

"Better, thank you" I said

"You are welcome, I always keep telling Atemu he can only heal small cuts and bruise" she said

"Atemu healed me" I asked

"Yes, sadly he isn't use to healing wounds like the one you received last night" she said

"Is he alright" I asked with concern

"Yes yes he is fine, he is just very tired and will be sleeping the rest of the day" she said

"Well that is good to hear" I said

"Now, all I want you to do is take it easy and eat some breakfast" she said

"Ok" I chuckled

She smiled and handed me the plate of fruits, after I was done I left the healing chambers and went back to my room. I grabbed a clean violet shirt and a pair of trunks with gold trimming at the end. I left my room and headed over to the bathing room when I got there I saw a muscular man with a black wig walking out. He wore a white sash across his chest and white pants with a gold bracelet. He looked at me and smiled. I recognized him as Karim holder of the millennium scale

"You must be Yugi correct" he asked

"Yes" I said

"Well the bath is ready, I just finished taking one" he said

"Alright, thank you Karim" I said

"I would be looking forward to a small game of khet with you" he said

"Same here" I said

He smiled and left, I went into the bathing room and took a quick bath. I put Hikmat's feather around my neck then changed into the clean clothes and grabbed my dirty ones. I saw blood on my shirt and sighed sadly.

/I wonder if Atemu really did mean he still loved Bakura/ I thought

I sighed again and left the room, a girl walked up to me she looked about a couple years older than me. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I will take these for you" she said

She pointed to my clothes and I looked at her.

"You're sure, I can take them back myself" I said

"It's my job, I don't mind" she said

"Alright thank you uhh" I said

"Nel" she said

"Thank you Nel" I said

She smiled and took the clothes then left. I started walking around the palace, I wasn't sure what to do I am pretty sure some of the priest are busy and I don't know anyone else than Atemu and his priest. I came across the training ground. I saw Mana practicing levitating clay pots some the ground and onto a table. Mahad was watching her with close eyes. I could see Mana sweating a little and she was clutching her wand tightly, I watched for a few minutes until Mahad turned his head and smiled.

"There's no need to hide Yugi" he said

I nodded my head walked up to him and looked at Mana, she looked at me and smiled then the pot fell to the ground.

"Don't take your mind away from your work Mana" he said

"Yes Mahad" she sighed

"Is this really hard" I asked

"At first but, you get use to it. Let me show you" he said

Mana stepped aside, Mahad walked in front of a row of pots and waved his hand. The pot flew to the table and stacked up like a pyramid. I gasped in surprise.

"That is so cool" I said

"My big brother is the best magician there is" Mana said

"If you practiced more you would be great too Mana" he said

"I know" she sighed.

I chuckled and Mana waved her wand and went back to moving the pots one by one. With each one Mana seemed to be getting a little better.

"Would you like to try Yugi" Mahad asked

"I don't know if I would be able to do it, I mean I am not a magician" I said

"Any one can do it, it's just some people can't get the pot off the ground more than an inch" he said

"Alright" I said

"Mana take a break and get some water" he said

"Ok, you want any water" she asked

"Yes please" I said

She nodded and took off running, Mahad placed a pot in front of me.

"Alright Yugi, I want you concentrate on this pot and only this pot" he said

"Ok" I said

I closed my eyes and started concentrating on the pot.

"Ok, now imagine the pot lifting off from the ground" he said

I nodded my head and started imagining the pot floating, I started to sweat and I heard the pot rattling.

"Concentrate more Yugi" he said

I nodded my head again and concentrated more. All of a sudden I heard the pot smash into pieces. I opened my eyes and saw the pot in pieces. I sighed heavily and looked at Mahad, he looked at me and smiled kindly.

"Don't worry Yugi, the first time is always the hardest" he said

"Thanks" I said

Mana came back with two pouches of water, she handed one to me then one to Mahad. I took a drink and sighed happily, water was really refreshing. I wiped my mouth and looked at Mana she smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"So were you able to do it" she asked

"No, the pot just broke" I said sadly

"That usually happen on the first try" she said

"Really" I said

"Yeah" she said

"...Can I ask you guys a question" I said

"What is on your mind Yugi" Mahad asked

"Well, you don't have to give me an answer or anything but does Atemu still love Bakura" I asked

They looked at me with fear in their eyes, I looked away and sighed heavily.

"You really don't have to give me an answer" I said

"That's the problem Yugi, we don't know" Mana said

"What" I said

"We are not sure if Atemu still loves Bakura or not, but I will explain how they were together" Mahad said

===end of part 24===

Yami: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU

Cat: *has bruise on face* I got into a fight in school

Yugi: omg are you ok

Cat: yeah, sadly the person bit me *shows hand*

Yami: and the school didn't do anything about it

Cat: the teacher was out of the class room and the fight ended before they came back in

Yugi: what about Hikira or Dark

Cat: where do you think they are, looking for the person who beat me up

Yami: wait a minute *grabs clothes and wipes off bruises* you liar

Cat: damn it I thought I had you guys

Hikira: *comes in* me too

Yugi: what's with the make up

Cat: I was bored and so was Dark

Dark: so I decide to "beat" her up

Cat: my parents almost fell for it

Yugi: *sigh heavily* you had me going to

Cat: sorry Yugi I couldn't help it *chuckles*

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	25. Chapter 25

===Atemu pov===

I remember when I first saw Bakura, I was six years old and I was the only heir to the throne so I had to be protected from anything that could harm me. Me and Mahad went into the city, I wanted to escape the palace because my father wanted me to go to another boring lesson. I really didn't like the lessons I had to learn, they were boring and they would put me to sleep.

"My prince you should really head back to the palace, your father would be mad if he found out you missed another lesson" Mahad said

"No way, those lessons are boring beside isn't it better if I know the city I will be ruling first hand" I said

"That isn't the point my prince" he said

I chuckled and ran away from Mahad, it was always fun to lose him in the city. Mahad ran after me and I chuckled lightly, I ran into an alley and stopped. Mahad ran past me with full speed, I chuckled again and started to wonder the city. I stopped by a vender and started at the items he was selling, they were mostly jewelry. They looked really nice but, I didn't like jewelry much.

Then something caught my eye, it was a boy maybe a little older than me. He had darkly tanned skin and hair a strange white color, the boy's face was bleeding then he fell to the ground. I quickly ran over to him and turned him on his back. His body looked like he had been through many hardships for someone so young. I picked off the ground and started walking back to the palace. Mahad quickly rushed over to me, he looked at the boy then me.

"My prince, who is this" he asked

"I don't know, I saw him collapse in the middle of the city and he is bleeding" I said

"My prince you can't pick up bleeding stranger, what if he could be a thief" he said

"Mahad, just help me get him back to the palace" I said

I looked at him with a pleading looked and he sighed heavily.

"Your father is going to get mad at you for this" he said

"I know but, I couldn't just leave him like that" I said

Mahad sighed again and helped me carry the boy back to the palace, when we got there we quickly headed towards the healing chambers. An elderly woman looked at us, she quickly helped the boy into one of the beds and started cleaning up his wounds.

"Poor child, where did you find him my prince" she asked

"Outside in the city" I said

"You should really be careful" she said

I looked at the boy, there was a wound going across his left check it looked deep and painful. The boy slowly opened his eyes, he quickly sat up and looked around.

"Where am I" he asked

"You are in the pharaoh's palace, and you are safe" I said

"Who are you people" he asked

"I am Kebi head healer of the palace, this is Mahad one of the many students of the magicians and this here is Atemu son of the pharaoh" the elderly woman said

"You are the pharaoh's son" he said

"Please it's no do not worry about it" I said

"Thank you, I don't deserve to be saved especially someone like you" he said

"What is your name young man" Kebi asked

"Bakura" he answered

"Where are you from Bakura" Mahad asked

"Kul Elna" he said

Then he started to cry, I gently started to rub his back trying to make him feel better. Bakura wiped away his tears and sighed heavily.

"My village had been attack a few days ago, I don't remember what happen I woke up to find my village stained with blood" he said

My eyes widen and I hugged Bakura, everyone looked at me surprised even Bakura did.

"It's ok Bakura, you are safe now I won't let anyone hurt you" I said

"Thank you Atemu" he whisper

Later my father had found out about Bakura, he didn't mind Bakura being in the palace at all but, was just a little caution at times. He was afraid that Bakura was an assassin and he was plotting to kill me, I chuckled lightly in my mind. If Bakura would have killed me he would have done it by now.

It had been a year since Bakura had come to the palace, and well he became my personal guard. He hardly ever left me alone and he would make sure that I was safe. It was annoying at times but, it was nice to have him close to me. Bakura had followed me to the city as usually, there was a large vender coming into town and I wanted to see what he would be selling.

"Atemu you have to be careful" Bakura said

"Yes mother" I chuckled

Bakura sighed heavily and followed me into a giant coward , I pushed my way towards the front of the crowd and some the vender bidding different items. The item he was bidding was a large cat, it had black strips all over its body and most of its fur was orange. The cat seemed quite tamed but, you do have to be careful with them. Some one place bid the large cat for seventy five gold coins. The owner took the cat away. The next item was a cuff of not gold or brass but, silver there was engraving on an ankh on it, the starting bid was ten gold coins. The bid quickly rose to eighty gold coins.

"Five rubies" I bid

"Sold" the vender said

I handed the vender a small bag of jewels and he gave me the cuff, I smiled happily at the jewelry in my hands. Bakura walked up to me with curious eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't like to wear jewelry" he said

"It's not for me" I said

"I am sure your father's has plenty" he said

"It's not for my father either" I said

"Really, who is it for" he asked

I gently grabbed his wrist and placed the cuff on him, his eyes widen in surprise. He looked at me shocked, I gently smiled at him.

"It's for you" I said

"Atemu, I couldn't wear something as beautiful as this" he said

"It's a gift" I said

"I don't deserve something like this my prince" he said

"Hey what did I say, you can call me Atemu" I said

"Forgive me" he said

"It's alright" I chuckled

"Come on, your father doesn't want you to miss another lesson" he said

I pouted and Bakura grabbed my wrist and went back through the crowd. When we had gotten out of the large crowed, and then we started running back towards the palace. Then all of a sudden seven thugs blocked our path, they cracked the knuckles and looked at us with greedy eyes.

"Well well what do we have here, it's the son of the pharaoh and his pet" one of them said

"Listen, we don't want to hurt ya children just hand us whatever jewels or coins you got" another said

"I don't think so" Bakura said

"If you don't give us everything you got, then we are going to beat ya till you do" another said

"Listen my prince is going to get in trouble again if he misses another lesson, his father would be mad at him and me. So please don't make him miss his lessons" Bakura said

Then one of the thugs punched Bakura in the face knocking him down to the ground. I was about to rush over to him but, one of the thugs grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. Then another ripped over the necklace I was wearing, I kicked and screamed trying my best to get the thug to let me go but he only laughed at me.

"Hey why don't we just take the kid, I am sure the pharaoh would pay a handsome prince for his head" the thug said

My eyes widen in fear, I struggled more only to be laughed at my poor attempts. All of a sudden one of the thugs was out cold. We looked at the thug, Bakura kicked and stomped on the thug.

"That's for punching me in the face" he yelled

The other thugs went after Bakura only to ended like the thug early, the thug that held me looked at Bakura with fearful eyes Bakura walked up to the thug with a crazy smirk on his face.

"Boo" Bakura said

The thug dropped me and took off running, I looked at the thugs then at Bakura. Bakura knelt down and picked up my broken necklace, he looked at it sadly then at me.

"Sorry, it's broken" he said

"It's alright Bakura, I am just glad you are safe" I said

"I should be saying that" he chuckled

Before either one of us could react, one of the thugs got up with a knife in hand. He swapped it at me but, Bakura stepped in the way and took the attack. Blood feel to the ground, Bakura quickly disarmed the thug and sent him running. Bakura looked at me, there was a wound on his face just below the scar he had gotten a year ago. I quickly ripped off a piece of my clothing and wiped away the blood.

"Are you alright" I asked

"Yes, don't worry about me Atemu I will be fine" he said

"Still, I just want to be sure you are alright" I said

He chuckled and placed a small kiss on my lips, I felt my face grow warm. Bakura had quickly pulled away and smiled.

"Come on, if we don't hurry you are going to miss another lesson" he said

On the night of my thirteenth birthday, my father told me that I will marry princess Serenity from the upper kingdom to keep peace in order. I begged my father not to do this to me but, he said that there was no other choice I had to do this. I ran to my room and fall on my bed, I started to cry heavily I didn't want to marry Serenity.

I felt someone rubbing my back, I looked at them and it was Bakura. He looked at me worried.

"Atemu why are you crying" he asked

"My father…he wants me to marry someone I don't love" I cried

I hugged Bakura tightly and cried on him, Bakura hugged me back and stroked my hair. He let me cry on him for some time until I looked up at him, he wiped away my tears and smiled. Ra he was so beautiful when he smiled. He was the fitful age of fifteen, his silver hair had brushed his shoulders, his body was nicely toned and strong. I looked into his ruby red eyes, those eyes which I can look in forever and be lost in a sea of wonderful feelings.

"Atemu, I think I have an idea" he said

"What is it Bakura" I asked

"Take someone else for you bride" he said

"Huh, how will that work" I asked

"If you are already married to someone you love then your father won't force you marry" he said

"That's a great idea but, only one problem" I said

"What" he asked

"Who am I going to ask to marry" I said

Bakura chuckled then his lips crashed on mine, my eyes widen in shock. We had developed feelings for each other but, we didn't tell anyone about us being together. My father would become enraged if he found out I had fallen in love with someone not of royal blood. Bakura gently pushed me down on the bed and started removing my clothes.

"Atemu will you please marry me" he said

"Of course I will" I said

"I love you Atemu" he said

"I love you too Bakura" I moaned

That night Bakura made love to me, for the first time and only time in my life. The next day I went to the throne room to tell my father that I will be marrying Bakura. I don't care if my father thinks it is wrong to marry Bakura, I love him and that's that. I opened the doors to the room and walked in. The six millennium priests were discussing something about taxes and crops, they stopped talking and looked at me. I looked at my father who was sitting on the throne, he looked at me with concern eyes.

"Atemu, I am in the middle of a meeting" my father said

"Father, I want to discuss my marriage with princess Serenity" I said

"We have discussed this before Atemu, we cannot avoid this marriage" he said

"Actually there is a way" I said

"And what is that" uncle Aknadin said

"If I marry someone else then I won't have to marry Serenity" I said

"And who is this person" my father asked

Then Bakura walked into the room and walked over to me, I smiled but he didn't smile back which was strange but, I let the thought go.

"Father, I am going to marry Bakura" I said

"What" everyone gasped

"Actually we are not" Bakura said

"What, Bakura what's wrong" I asked

"I found out just now…YOUR FATHER'S ARMY KILLED MY VILLAGE" Bakura yelled

"That insane the pharaoh would never do such thing" the priest of the millennium rod said

"It's true, I went into the library to look for some laws about refusing marriages and I come across a report about the attack on Kul Elna" he said

"Bakura, I am sure my father didn't do that" I said

"Shut up" he yelled

"How dare you speak to my son like that" my father roared

"I will speak however I want, I finally remember that night at my village. I saw them being forced into a got pot of liquid gold, I watched as one by one my family die. I watched as the millennium times were brought into this world. Then one of the palace guards saw me and whacked me over the head thinking I was dead, I woke up the next day to find my village empty. The only thing that was left of it was bloodshed" he said

"Bakura" I said

Tears started to leave his eyes then he smirked, he took out a knife then he grabbed me and held the blade to my throat. Everyone was about to react until Bakura pushed the blade against my neck. I started to cry, why why would Bakura be doing this.

"If anyone moves then I will kill him" Bakura threaten

"Bakura let him go right now" my father said

"Because of you, my family is dead and now I am paying you back pharaoh" he said

"Bakura, please don't do this" I begged

"Goodbye Atemu" he said

Then Bakura was pushed back by an unknown force, I looked at my father he looked at Bakura with murdering eyes and Bakura looked back at him with the same eyes. He growled and brought the blade above his left eye. He made a quick slashed and smirked.

"I swear by this scar I will burn your city, kill all that you love, and make you die a horrible death. I swear by my blood pharaoh" he said

"Bakura" I said

He looked at me for a moment, blood had dipped into his left eye it was odd his eyes looked the same color as his blood. He glared at me and runaway, I fell to my knees and tears starting falling heavily from my face. Bakura…why.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself back in my bedroom, I looked out to the balcony to see it was night time. I sat down and ran a hand through my hair, it's been awhile since I had dreamed about Bakura. I sighed heavily and got out of bed, I walked over to the wall across my bed. I removed one of the stones and reached inside the whole, I drew out a dusty silver cuff with an ankh on it. It shined a little and I smiled sadly, I do miss Bakura but he hates me because of the attack on Kul Elna. I have searched for the reports Bakura had talked about but, I couldn't find them. I want to believe Bakura but, I don't want to disbelieve my honorable passed away father.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly hid the cuff back in it's place and dusted myself off.

"Come in" I said

The door opened to reveal Mahad and Yugi, I smiled at them both and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling Atemu" Mahad said

"Fine but, I am more worried about Yugi" I said

"I am fine, thank you for healing me" Yugi said

"I hoped I healed your wounds, I am not the best when it comes to healing" I said

"No, that's ok I am fine" he said

"That is good to hear" I said

"We just wanted to check on "Mahad said

"That is nice of you both but, Mahad can you leave us I have to discuss something with Yugi" I said

"Oh alright, just call me if you need anything Atemu" he said

I nodded my head and he left, Yugi looked at me and I looked at him. I can tell by the looks in his eyes, he wanted to talk about what happen last night. I sighed heavily and sat on the bed, Yugi followed me and sat next to me. I hope he will understand how I feel.

===end of part 25===

Hikira: yay summer is here

Cat: finally no more cold days ^^

Yami: you girls like the summer huh

Dark: *nods* it's out favorite time of year

Yugi: how come

Dark: because it's when we get to go swimming a lot

Hikira: we get to eat more watermelon

Cat: and I get to write more X3

Yami: *sighs heavily* I knew that would be Cat's favorite

Cat: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning lime involved with this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you**

===Yugi pov===

I sat in silence waiting for Atemu to speak, after what Mahad and Mana explain to me about Bakura I think I understand how Atemu feels about him. Atemu sighed heavily and turned towards me, he gently reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he looked back at with sorry eyes.

"You must hate me" he said

"No, I don't hate you" I said

"Yugi please be honest, I hurt your feelings because I said I was still in love with Bakura" he said

"Atemu, I understand you still love Bakura and nothing will change that" I said

"Yugi" he said

"I…asked around about Bakura and I could tell you really loved him. Almost nothing couldn't separate you two apart…that is until…" I said

Atemu pushed me down on the bed before I could even protest he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widen in surprise, why was he kissing me. Atemu broke the kiss and moved over to my ear.

"I do love Bakura Yugi but, I have moved on" he said

"Atemu I thought" I said

"Shh my little one, you misunderstood some things. I do love Bakura but I have learned to move on and love someone else and that someone is you Yugi" he said

I blushed heavily at those words, Atemu loved me. He is really in love with me, I couldn't believe it this was…amazing. Atemu started kissing my neck I let out a small gasp when he kissed my Adam's apple, Atemu smirked and kissed it again. I moaned and wrapped my arms around Atemu's neck burying my hands in his hair.

"Atemu, I…I love you too" I said

He smiled and kissed my neck again, I let out a soft gasp. Atemu chuckled lightly and kissed my neck again, I could feel a heavy blush grow on my face. Atemu's hands started to wonder around my body, first it was my chest, then my stomach next his hand went in between legs. I let out a soft moan as he began to rub my thighs.

"Tonight Yugi I am going to have you" he said

My eyes widen in shock, he didn't mean…did he really mean he wanted to. I can't believe it, he wants to have sex with me. I pushed Atemu off, I sat up and pressed my legs together, Atemu looked at me shocked.

"No" I said

"Yugi what's the matter" he asked

"I don't want to" I said

"Why not my little one" he asked

"It's because I um well I am a….I'm a virgin" I said

"What's a virgin, is that a disease" he asked

"You don't know what a virgin is" I asked

"No I don't, is it a religion or something" he said

"No, a virgin is someone who um…never…had sex" I whispered

"You never had sex before" he asked

I slowly nodded my head then Atemu let out a soft chuckle, he pushed me down the bed and stared down at me with a lustful look.

"Don't worry my little one, I promise I will be gentle with you" he said

"No, Atemu stop ah it" I moaned

Atemu's hand went up my shirt and he started to rub my very sensitive nipples, I bit my tongue so I wouldn't make any noise that I was enjoy this.

"Yugi, sex is a wonderful thing and to have sex with the pharaoh is a great honor" he said

"Damn it Atemu stop it, I don't want this" I cried

"Why not Yugi, give my one reason why I shouldn't give you pleasure beyond your dreams" he said

"Because…sex is suppose to be for two people who are deeply in love with each other" I said

"And are you not in love with me" he asked

"I love you Atemu but…I don't think I am ready for this sort of thing" I said

"Yugi, you are just afraid that it might hurt but, as a promise to the gods I will not hurt you" he said

"Atemu please stop it" I begged

But he didn't listen to me, he just continued to rub my nipples and he began to kiss my neck. I let out a soft moan as Atemu's kissed a very weak spot on my neck, he smirked and kissed the spot again.

"See Yugi didn't that feel good" he said

"Damn it Atemu, I'm not a whore like Bakura" I said

He stopped everything he was doing, he slowly got off me and looked at me. I sat up then Atemu grabbed the collar of my shirt and back hand me, I fell to the bed and cried heavily he hit me he actually hit me. Atemu ripped off my shirt and used the tore fabric to tie my hands to the bed.

"You say you are not a whore like Bakura, I can tell that for sure" he said

Atemu's hand traveled lower, I pressed my legs together Atemu growled and glared at me. His crimson red eye held so much hatred in them, it looked like his eye held actually fire in them.

"Spread your legs" he said

"No" I said

"Spread your legs or I will hit you again this time it will be with a whip" he threaten

I cried and slowly spread my legs, Atemu started to caress my thighs then he placed gentle rough kiss on my stomach then moved lower. He slowly removed my trunks pulling them completely off my body, he chuckled and started to kiss lightly just above my groin. I gasped and turned my head away and shut my eyes, why Atemu…why are you doing this to me.

Atemu grabbed me roughly and moved his hand up and down, I bit my tongue and tried my best not to cry at the feeling of pleasure. Atemu growled and pumped my more which only made me bit my tongue harder, I bit myself so hard that I started to bleed. Atemu gently held my face and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Doesn't this feel good Yugi, I can't tell if you refuse to make any noise" he said

I remained silent, if I were to say something to Atemu it would not be good. He sighed heavily and went back to "giving me pleasure". Then I felt something pushed inside of me, I opened my eyes and let out a high pitched cry. I looked at what was in me and it was Atemu's finger.

"You weren't lying when you said you never had sex before, so tight down here" he said

"Atemu please take it out, it hurts" I moaned

"Really it sounds like you enjoy it" he chuckled

He slipped another finger into me then he started to kiss the tip of my manhood. I let out a moan as Atemu took me into his hot mouth, the feeling of being inside Atemu's mouth and his fingers inside of me was overwhelming. I started to let moan after moan out as Atemu sucked and licked at me, I would be lieing if I said this didn't feel good but, it just didn't feel right. I didn't want any of this bitter sweet pleasure, I didn't want it at all. I tears started flowing down my eyes as I came to my climax, Atemu hungrily drink my release quickly and gave my manhood a few more kisses then he removed his fingers.

I looked up at Atemu, Atemu looked back at me with widen eye like he had just realized something.

"Oh Ra Yugi, what have I done" he said

He untied me from the bed and I pushed him off of me, quickly put my trunks back on, and ran out of the room. Atemu quickly followed me and called out my named. But, I wouldn't listen to his calls all I wanted to do right now was get out of here, I wanted to be as far away from Atemu as possible.

"Guards stop him" Atemu said

A couple of the guards I had just passed by quickly reacted, one of them grabbed my arm refusing to let go. The guard let out a yell, I saw that Kuriboh was biting the guard's arm the guard let me go and I ran away. I got to the entrance of the palace only to find a row of guards standing there. I stopped and looked around Atemu panted heavily and looked at me.

"Yugi please forgive me for what I did" he said

"How can I, I trusted you Atemu out of all the people in Egypt I trusted you" I said

"I am sorry Yugi" he said

I clutched Hikmat's feather and looked at the pharaoh with teary eyes, Atemu looked back at me sadly.

"Farewell Atemu" I said

I threw the feather on the ground, once it came onto contact with the ground a blaze spiraled around me and the guards, I quickly took my chance and ran away. I ran as far as my legs could carry me, I ran into an alley and slowly slid down the wall. I started to cry once more, I want to go back home back to my own time and forget all of this. But, without Atemu's help that was almost impossible I wouldn't be able to go home and see Grandpa heartwarming smile or Joey's and Tristan's goofing off .

"Well well what do we have here" someone said

I looked up to see two man, they looked like they were thieves. The first one had a shave head and an ugly scar on his chin, he wore a simple tunic. The other guy had short brown hair and wore a tank top and trunk. They looked up and down at me with a hungry look in their eyes.

"Pale skin, which is really rare here" one of them said

"How much do you think he would go for" the other one asked

"Maybe a fortune and look at his clothes, he must have been one of the palace's slave" he said

"What's the matter little boy, did the palace people hurt you" the other said

"If you come with us, we can give you some food and shelter" he said

"No" I said

"Too bad, looks like it's the hard way boy" the other said

I was about to run away until the guy with the ugly scar grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the wall. Everything started spinning and getting darker, the guys approached me but something scared them off. A person walked up to me and picked me up, I heard them mumble something and carried me off. The last thing I saw before I fell into the darkness of sleep was a pair of crimson red eyes.

===end of part 26===

Hikira: Yami you SOB

Yami: I did not force my aibou to do anything

Hikira: *crying*

Yami: Cat I swear I am going to kill you

Cat: X3

Yugi: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	27. Chapter 27

**(THANKS LUNA FOR THE POINT OUT :) )**

===Atemu pov===

I watched as the flames swirled around Yugi then went for my guards, Yugi took his chance and ran away from the palace, and he ran away from me. I fell to my knees as my guards quickly put out the fire, water seemed to have no affect on the flames. The guards tried to pull me away but, I didn't move I felt to numb to move. Someone grabbed me and threw me over their shoulder, I didn't fight whoever it was. I didn't care. The person went to my room and placed me on my feet, I looked at the person and it was Mahad.

"Pharaoh, what is the matter with you" he asked

"He is gone" I said

"Yugi" he said

"I can't believe, I did those things to him" I said

"Pharaoh, what are you talking about" he said

"I…forced myself upon him when he didn't want me" I said

Mahad's eyes widen in shock, I turned my head. A few moments passed, Mahad placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he looked back at me with sadden eyes.

"Forgive me Atemu" he said

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor and there was a huge pain coming from my cheek. I looked at Mahad who had his had raised, he looked at me and lowered his hand. He hit me, Mahad had hit me well more like slapped me.

"Why in Ra's name did you force yourself upon the boy, you of all people should know better" he hissed

"I didn't know, Yugi said some things and I just…snapped" I said

"Atemu…I don't know what else to say" he said

"He ran away and he is never going to come back, he is never going to trust me again" I said

"I will go out into the city and look for him, he couldn't have gone far" he said

"Mahad, when you find Yugi please tell him I am sorry and I didn't mean to do what I did" I said

"I will tell him that" he said

Then my uncle Aknadin walked into the room, he saw me on the floor and rushed to my aid. He helped me up and started glaring at Mahad.

"Mahad, what is the meaning of this" he asked

"Forgive, I have laid a hand to our pharaoh" Mahad answered

"What, are you insane Mahad you know the punishment for harming the pharaoh" he said

"Uncle, I am fine. I dissevered it anyways" I said

"I will let this go, we have more important matters on hand" he said

"What happen" I said

"I have received word from pharaoh Akil" he said

"Akil, what does he want" Mahad said

"He is going to declare war" he said

My eyes widen in shock, war. Akil was going to declare war on me. Aknadin explained the situation to us. My parents and rightfully promised Akil the marriage of me and Serenity years ago, even though I had a right to decline the marriage to princess I could not break that promise without causing conflict. And right now, my country could not go to war. My men are stronger but, I wouldn't have the same numbers as Akil has in such short time.

I sighed and walked over to the balcony, Aknadin and Mahad waited in my room for an answer. I stared down at the city. Many homes were dark, the families inside were mostly likely asleep together and happy. How many would die in this war? How many families would be broken and lost? I sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. The moon was partly out, while the stars danced in the black night sky.

I looked back at the city and saw it burning with great fire, I could hear my people screams for their loved ones. Solider are fighting against one another, the scent of blood and death was heavy in the air. I closed my eyes then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to see Mahad. I looked back at my city, it was peaceful and quite. The vision of death was gone.

"Pharaoh" he said

"I don't want to go to war with Akil but…" I said

"Atemu as one of your six priest and closest friends, I must say you shouldn't do this. You shouldn't forced to marry someone you don't love for only to keep peace in the land" he said

"What else am I suppose to do Mahad" I said

"…do what you have to do" he said

"I know, uncle" I called

"Yes pharaoh" he answered

"Send word to Akil…" I said

===Yugi pov===

I felt someone tugging one of my bangs, I tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't stop. I cracked one of my eyes open, I could see someone next to me pulling my hair. It was a small boy maybe about four or five, he had huge brown eyes and the whitest hair I have ever seen, and it was able to touch his shoulders. The boy wore a small tunic and old sandals, the boy smiled at me and continued to tug at me hair.

"Ryou, stop that" a woman said

I sat up and saw a woman maybe in her early twenties, she had long get black hair that went all the way down to her thighs. Her eyes were shining ruby red, they looked very protective. She wore a black dressed that covered her from neck to toe. She walked over to the child and picked him up.

"I am sorry about that, Ryou is very curious sometimes" she said

"It's alright…did you save me last night" I said

"Yes" she said

"Thank you um…" I said

"Katara" she said

"Thank you Katara" I said

"You are welcome, you are from the palace" she said

"…no, I am from a far away land my name is Yugi" I said

"Nice too meet you Yugi, I am also from a far away land" she said

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head, my eyes widen in shock. I looked at my hand and saw the ring missing. Katara grabbed my hand gently and rubbed it.

"I got rid of the ring for you" she said

"What, why would you do that" I said

"I did it so you could be free" she said

"I am not a slave" I said

She touched the bruise on my face, I let out a hiss and looked away.

"That mark says otherwise" she said

"Give me back my ring" I said

"I can't" she said

"Please, that ring is very important to me" I said

"I burned the ring" she said

I looked at her fearfully, the ring….my gift from Atemu was gone. Tears started to leave my eyes, Katara sighed heavily and panted my back. Ryou also tried to do the same but he couldn't reach.

"You are going to thank me some day Yugi" she said

===end of part 27===

Cat: so Katara looks like Kisara except with black hair and red eyes

Yami: Kisara…Katara weird

Yugi: they kind of sound alike

Cat: right

Hikira: we were just thinking about it randomly

Dark: XDD

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	28. Chapter 28

===Yugi pov===

It's has been three long and tortuous days since Katara had taken me into her small home, she had live on the outskirts of the city so it would be safe for me to hide. Me and Katara haven't talked much since I have been her. I couldn't talk to her for what she had done earlier, she keeps telling me that she had to get rid of the ring or else they would find me. I didn't understand what she was talking about, I have asked her yet she won't answer me.

I sighed heavily as I put wood into a fire, I looked over to Katara who was spinning a wheel with her foot and shaping a pot with her hands. Katara worked as a pottery maker, people would ask for simple pots and vases and Katara would quickly have them made in one day. She had a special talent for making such vases in a short time.

I looked to the side to see Ryou playing with a small cloth like ball, he looked at me and smiled then I smiled back.

"Yugi, can you hand me some more clay" Katara asked

"Oh sure" I said

I grabbed some clay that was by the fire, I had gotten use to the hot heat from the clay so it didn't burn my hands as much as it did the first time. I hand her the clay, she added it to the large pot. I want over to Ryou. Ryou giggled and pulled my hair, for some reason Ryou always love to pull on my hair it didn't hurt but it was a little annoying.

"Ryou, stop pulling Yugi's hair" Katara said softly

"Yes Mama" he said

"Are you bored Ryou" I asked

"Yes" he answered

"I am done with this, right now we can go into town and get something for dinner" she said

"Yay" Ryou cheered

I chuckled lightly, Katara placed the large pot underneath a spot where the sun was able to dry it. Me and Katara cleaned our hands. Katara handed me a cloak, I sighed heavily.

"Do I have to wear that" I asked

"Yes, unless you want to city guards to drag you back with chains and shackles" she said

"Alright" I sighed

I put on the cloak and so did Katara, for some reason she wore a cloak also even though she was already draped enough to cover her fully she still insisted to wear a cloak. Katara picked up Ryou and we walked into town.

After thirty minutes we had gotten enough food to last us for a few days. It wasn't much, just some bread, fruits, and a little bit of meat. I placed the food down on a mat then I cut a piece of fruit for me, Ryou and Katara. I turned to Ryou to find him asleep on his mother's lap. She stroked his hair and hummed softly. I handed Katara a piece of the fruit but, she just shook her head.

"You eat it, you have earned it Yugi" she said

"Are you sure, you look pretty hungry" I said

"It's fine" she said

"I will save some for later ok" I said

"Thank you" she said

I placed the fruit in a small leather bag, I sat across from Katara and watched her sing Ryou to sleep. Even though she is a little cold to me at times, she is a heartwarming mother.

"Katara, may I ask you something" I said

"You may" she said

"Who is Ryou father" I asked

She started glaring at me with burning fire, I slowly looked away. For the look she gave me, she wasn't going to tell me. Katara sighed heavily then I looked at her.

"I don't like to talk about it but…you probably want to know about me by now" she said

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said

"No, you would have found out eventual" she said

"I am from a different land far away from here, my people were rare and very beautiful. Everyone had beautiful snow white hair and beautiful blue eyes. As you can tell I did not fit in with my people well. My parents were disgusted at the sight of me, they would beat me every day because I was different…Everyone would always blame me when things had gone wrong, they would throw stones at me to get rid of their…bad luck" she said

"Katara…I didn't know, I am sorry they did that" I said

"…when I turned fourteen my village had fallen to a plague, my people took it as a sign that I was the source of it all…so they sold me into slavery" she said

===Katara pov===

I kicked and fought against the slavers but, they held their ground. I looked back at my village with teary eyes, my people watch with happy eyes that I was finally leaving the "black sheep" was finally leaving. I cried heavily, this couldn't be happening…why why would they do such a cruel thing to me.

The slavers placed heavily iron shackles on my feet and wrist, then they tied a rope around my waist and tied it to one of their horse. I tried to fight once more but it was no use, I couldn't escape and I had no home to return too. Tears left my eyes as the slavers forced me to walk behind them.

I don't know how long we have been walking, Ra has risen many times so I had lost count of the days. My feet were sore and my legs felt very weak. The slavers finally stopped at an oasis, they took the rope from the horse and tied it to a tree. I laid down and got whatever rest I could, I wouldn't dare try to escape now…I knew that meant horrible…punishment.

"Hey boss, how much do you think that women will be worth" one of the slavers asked

"Don't know, she has some scares on her body so that will take a few coins off her" the boss said

"Do you think a few more coins will be lost if I take her" the slaver asked

"Go ahead, we'll just lie and say she is a virgin" the boss chuckled

My eyes widen in shock, I looked at the slaver who was advancing towards me. I tried to run but I was still tied to the tree and it didn't help that I was still wearing shackles. The slaver grabbed the rope and pulled me down, I coughed heavily when I hit the ground. The slaver smirked and got out a dagger, I looked at him with fearful eyes. He grabbed the shackles from my hands and placed them above my head then he slammed the dagger on the chain, I tried to pull the weapon out but I couldn't. I cried heavily, the slaver chuckled and held my face in his hands.

"You better scream if you know what is good from you" he threaten

He left up my dress and more tears began to fall out of my eyes. Why, why did this have to happen to me. Then the slaver stopped, he looked up to see someone wearing a dark cloak staring at us.

"Go away, she is mine" the slaver said

"Please help me" I begged

"You shut up" he growled

He backed handed me, I cried at the pain. The stranger reacted and kicked the slaver off of me, the slaver hissed and grabbed a sword from his belt. He charged at the strange but, suddenly froze when the sword was about to hit him. The stranger pushed the slaver down with one finger, the slaver didn't move or breathe. I stared at the stranger in shock, he knelt down and cupped my face gently. I couldn't see his face completely , it was too dark to tell and the hood of his cloak didn't help.

"You are very beautiful" he said

"Umm thank you, can you please help me get out of these" I asked

"You are very beautiful, what is your name" he asked

"Katara, please" I asked once more

"I think you will make a wonderful pleasure slave for me" he said

Before I could protest my body went limp and darkness had surround me, I felt being lifted on to something and carried away. I heard someone talking, I couldn't hear everything but I heard them say "the pharaoh can never find her". I felt something wrapped around my wrist, I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in a small room. A small bed was in the corner and right next to the bed was a table. I tried to move but, my hands were chained to the wall. I tried to escape but it was no use, I was trapped.

Suddenly my veison went dark again, I panicked but, some held me tightly. He moved to my ears and chuckled. I know it was the stranger in the cloak. He roughly kissed my neck, I let out a gasp and tried to get away from him.

"It's useless Katara, you are mine now" he said

I felt up left up my dress and I started to cry heavily, he chuckled darkly. Then he used me to pleasure himself over and over again, no matter how much I cried and begged for him to stop he wouldn't listen to me. He would only laugh and cut me, which made me cried more. After hours of endless torture and suffering he finally stopped, I curled into a small ball and cried heavily. The stranger chuckled and started to clean up me, then he dressed me in something soft and smooth. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. He brushed my hair and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You are so beautiful my little Katara" he said

===Yugi pov===

Katara stopped her story and wiped away her tears, I moved close to her and hugged her. She hugged back and sobbed softly. I rubbed her back assuring her it would be alright. Katara let go of me and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Are you alright" I asked

"Yes, thank you for asking" she said

"You don't have to finish your story" I said

"You are too kind Yugi but, I like to finish my tale…after what seemed like an eternity I had managed to escape the stranger's grasp. I looked around and discovered that I was in the palace, I ran I ran as far as my legs to carry me. I ran all the way to an oasis in the west I got rid of the gold ring marking me as his. I wished I could also get rid of marks the stranger had given me. He would cut, beat and whip me every time he used my body…he said it…added more pleasure. I stayed in the oasis for a few months, it was then I discovered I was bearing the stranger's child…I wanted to end my life right then in there. But, I thought to myself why I should die to end the child's life. So I wanted until the child was born…months had passed as I made a small life in the oasis. It was quite and pleasant, no one had bothered me expect the few travelers but I always hid from them. Then on the night of a full moon, I felt a great pain…after several hours I heard the child cry. I looked at the child, he had the hair of my people. I felt enraged this…thing looked like the people who betrayed me. I grabbed a large rock and raised it over my head. The child suddenly stopped crying and looked at me, he laughed lightly and smiled at me. I threw the rock away and cradle the new born. I cried heavily…it was then I swore to show Ryou my son the kindness that people never showed me" she explained

"So, when did you move back into the city" I said

"That was a year after Ryou was born back into the city. An elderly woman came to the oasis to look for some plants and she found me. She offered me a place in her home, she seem kind and it looked very trusty worthily. So I accepted her offer, the elderly woman ran made pottery for a living so she taught me. After a few years …the kind elderly woman died in her sleep. I was sad for the longest time but, I was able to pull myself together and continued the job the elderly woman pottery job "she said

"That was very nice of you" I said

"Yeah, I do miss her terribly" she said

"I am sure she misses you as well" I said

"You are too kind Yugi" she said

I chuckled softly, Ryou nuzzled his head in his mother's lap. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at us. Katara smiled and hugged Ryou. Ryou hugged his mother back and smiled happily, I smiled at them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living with the two.

==end of part 28===

Cat: I am so sorry for not updating, I have been super busy

Dark: aibou is starting college soon

Cat: ^^; I start on Monday

Yami: wow, do you know what you are going to major

Cat; English

Yugi: really

Cat: *nods* I hope to become a library

Yami: *chuckles* you will be

Cat: thanks guys

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	29. Chapter 29

===Yugi pov===

I sighed happily as I placed the last of the vases out to dry, over the past few days I have gotten better at making vases. Katara has been very impressed on how quickly I learned to pick up on making pottery. I have become very happy with living with Katara and Ryou, it's like we are one big family…

I looked up at the sky, the sky was a beautiful pink hue color to the west the colors of dark purple, dark violet and warm orange touched the falling sun. It is really nice at this time of day, everything was a bit cooler and people were happy to see their loved ones come home from working at the soon to be temples.

"Yugi, how many vases are dry" Katara asked from inside the house

"Six, four large vases, one small and one medium" I said

"Ok, can you put them in the cart so we can sell them in the morning" she said

"Alright" I said

I started picking up the vases one by one and putting them on the cart, once I was done I dusted off my hands. Tomorrow Katara will go into town and would sell as many vases as she could, once she was done with that she would use some of the money to buy more supplies to make more pottery. Hopefully Katara can let me come with her this time, she doesn't like letting me go into town often. I guess she is just afraid the palace guards will try to take me away…

Then something caught my eye, I looked to at the sky once more. There high up in the sky was a large bird with beautiful red and orange feather, sorrowing through the skies like a beautiful dance.

"Hikmat" I said

I rubbed my eyes to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I looked up to see the bird was gone like it was never there. I sighed heavily, I guess it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I went into the house to see Katara tickling Ryou, the boy laughed heavily. I chuckled and sat next to them. Ryou got out of Katara's grip and hugged me tightly, I hugged him back and stroked his hair.

"I hope I didn't take so long" I said

"No, it's ok Yugi we were just getting supper ready" she said

"What are we having today" I asked

"Well since you have been helping I thought it would be nice to buy some roasted meat" she said

"Yay roasted meats" Ryou cheered

"Thank you Katara that was very nice of you" I said

"It is nothing Yugi, you worked very hard and you deserve it" she said

"Thanks" I said

Katara smiled, she went over to the corner of the room and got a bag. She reached in and pulled out a large leg of roasted lamb. Soon we had supper served and ready for the three of us, I took a bite out of the lamb and sighed happily at the taste.

"It's very good" I said

"The man selling it said it was the best he had" she said

"It's good momma" Ryou said

We smiled, we ate the rest of the meal in peace. I laid down on a bed mat and sighed happily, Ryou rested his head on my chest then giggled.

"Was supper good" he asked

"Yes, did you have enough to eat" I asked

"Of course daddy" he said

I was stunned…Ryou just called me daddy, dose he sees me as a father now?

"Daddy will you stay with me and mommy forever" he said

"I don't know" I said

"Please daddy, I want you to stay. You make momma so much happier" he said

"Ryou" Katara said

"It's ok Katara, he is just a child" I said

"I know but…you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like" she said

"Thank you, it's very kind of you" I said

"Your welcome, just get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow" she said

"Alright, sweet dreams Ryou" I said

"You too daddy" he said

I smiled, I placed a kiss on Ryou's forehead the boy giggled lightly, then he nuzzled my chest and fell asleep with a smile on his face. I chuckled lightly then looked at Katara, she had a small smile on her face.

"He really likes you Yugi" she said

"Yeah he dose" I said

"I am sorry about what he said" she said

"It's alright Katara, Ryou….he is a sweet boy" I said

"He is…Yugi would you like to stay here" she said

"I am not sure about that Katara…" I said

"Please Yugi, my son has been a lot happier with you around" she said

"But…I don't belong here Katara…I need to go home someday" I said

"Then I will help you raise to the money to help you get back home" she said

"It's a lot harder than that Katara" I said

"Yugi…please don't go" she said

"Why" I asked

"Because…because you are the only friend I had in a long time and…I don't want you to go so soon" I said

"Katara…I" I said

"I am sorry Yugi, I am being a little selfish" she said

"No, I understand…I would like to stay here for a little longer" I said

"Really Yugi, you mean it" she said

I nodded my head and she smiled happily, actually this is the first time I have seen her smile like this before. I smiled back then she walked over and picked up the sleeping child. Ryou whimpered at the lost touch.

"Sleep tight Yugi" she said

"I will, same to you" I said

She nodded her head then laid down on the mat not too far from me, Katara hugged Ryou tightly and closed her eyes. I turned on my side and hugged myself, I wasn't sure if I want to stay here…in the past. Sure there are some upsides to being in the past but, people start to wonder where I was. Grandpa would be having a heart attack if I didn't come in time for dinner, and Joey and Tristan god those two would get into more without me to stop them.

I sighed heavily, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. I mean things are really nice here, it's not so bad living with Katara and Ryou. It's not so bad at all, I am sure there can be some way to tell everyone where I am. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Soon I fell into the depths of sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself standing in a temple, it was dark and the only light was a few torches. I heard someone praying softly, I turned my head to see a person kneeling before an alter of the gods. I slowly walked towards the person, it seemed like they were praying for forgiveness.

"Please, all I ask is for him to forgive me, that is all I ever ask" he said

"Um excuse me sir" I said

"Please" he said

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt but can you tell me where I am" I asked

But he didn't answer me, the person just kept praying an praying for forgiveness. I walked closer to the person but, I was unable to see his face because of the hood of his cloak. I wonder why he was asking for forgiveness so much, could he have hurt someone so badly he wanted the help from the gods for forgiveness.

"Excuse me sir, maybe you could go to the person and asked to be forgiven" I said

"…I know he won't forgive me, he trusted me and I broke that trust" he said

"…Atemu" I said

"Please Ra, Isis, Osiris, Horus anyone please send him a message, I am truly sorry for what I did to him" he prayed

My eyes widen as big as saucers, this is a dream it has to be a dream but….somehow it feels so real. I grabbed Atemu's shoulders but, when I did I went right through him. I tried to touch him again but the same thing happen once more. I tried once more, right when I was about to touch him everything went dark. I felt my body become very stiff, I tried to move but I couldn't it was like my whole body became heavy as lead. With all my might I wasn't even able to lift my pinky finger.

"Yugi, Yugi WAKE UP!" a woman yelled

I snapped my eyes open to see Katara staring at me with a worried look, Ryou was in her arms crying heavily. I slowly sat up and rubbed my forehead.

"Bad dream" she asked

"Yeah" I said

"Ryou was worried, you hardly moved and you seemed to be in a sort of trance" she said

"Oh…" I said

"Daddy" Ryou cried

The crying boy rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, he started to sob heavily on my shirt. I hugged Ryou back and stroked his hair.

"It's ok Ryou, I am fine" I said

"I thought you were going to die" he cried

"Shhh I am not going to die Ryou, I am not going to leave. I am going to stay her with you guys" I said

"Promise daddy" he said

"…Yes Ryou, I promise to stay…" I said

The albino child looked up at me and smiled softly, I smiled back then wiped away his tears. I looked at his mother, she also had a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you Yugi" she said

"…it's nothing…I am happy if Ryou is happy" I said

===end of part 29===

Cat: *hoarsely* well that's it for now

Yugi: what's wrong with your voice?

Dark: she screamed too much

Yami: why

Cat: stupid nephews won't leave me alone

Yugi: ouch really

Cat: *nods* they almost knocked over my laptop

Dark: and aibou won't let me beat them because of the law

Cat: even though they really deserve it

Yami: wow Cat wants to hit a kid, are they that bad?

Cat: one of them is a smart mouth and the other is a bad boy

Yugi: ouch

Cat: *sighs*

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	30. Chapter 30

**(This goes out to my best friend Luna, happy birthday ^^) **

===Yugi pov===

I sighed happily as I sold another vase to an elderly woman, today Katara let me come with her into the deeper part of the city to help her sell the vases. Ryou sat in the cart and played with his cloth ball. At the rate we were going today, the vase should sell out before the sun sets, Katara walked to me and smiled

"Thank you Yugi, you have been a great help today" she said

"I just wanted to help out" I said

"Still, I can't thank you enough I have made more gold then I ever had before" she said

"I am just happy you are happy" I said

"Tonight we shall have a feast like a pharaoh" she said

"Yay feast" Ryou cheered

I chuckled softly, I smiled happily and ruffled the albino's hair. Ryou giggled and hugged my hand, I picked up Ryou then placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Katara smiled and handed me two silver coins, I looked up at her curiously.

"What's this for" I asked

"For lunch, can you buy Ryou and yourself something to eat" she said

"Sure, do you want me to get you something" I asked

"No, I will be fine meet me back at the house after you are done" she said

"Ok, see you later Katara" I said

"Bye mama" Ryou said

"Behave my son" she said

Ryou nodded his head, we left Katara and looked around for something to eat. Ryou held my hand gently, he skipped and sang happily as we continued looking around the city for a meal. I looked down at Ryou and smiled once more.

"So Ryou, what would you like to eat" I asked

"Ummm I want grapes" he said

I nodded my head and looked around for the nearest fruit stand, Ryou tugged my cloak and pointed to a stand right behind me. I ruffled his hair and lead him over to the stand, a middle age man came up to then stand and looked at me for a moment.

"Can I help you" he asked

"Yes, can I have some grapes" I asked

"I am sorry, I am out of grapes" he said

"Are you sure there are no more" I asked

"Yes" he said

I sighed heavily and looked at the small child, Ryou sniffed then held my arm. I picked him up and kissed him gently then he started to cry. I tried my best to sooth him but, nothing helped.

"Shhh I am sorry Ryou, maybe we can find some grapes somewhere else" I said

"No fair" he cried

"Excuse me" a soft voice said

I turned my head to see a woman in her early twenties standing right next to me, she had mid night blue hair which passed her shoulder and her eyes are the same shade of color like her hair. She wore a light blue dress with a silver sash. On her neck hung a necklace with a silver crescent charm with Nile blue engravings.

"I am sorry to disturbed but I couldn't help but over hear you needed grapes" she said

"I do, but there is none left" I said

"Well, I have some right here would you like them" she said

"Grapes" Ryou cheered

"Thank you, it is very kind of you miss…" I said

"Luna" she said

We walked over to a bench and sat down, she pulled out a bag of grapes and handed some to me and Ryou. I thanked her once more as Ryou ate them in happiness, Luna giggled softly and handed Ryou some more of the small round fruit.

"I didn't get your name" Luna said

"Oh, my name is Yugi" I said

"Yugi….you don't mean you are the same Yugi that ran away from the palace" she said

"How did you know" I asked

"So you are him" she said

"Yes…are you going to turn me into the palace" I asked with fear

"No, I will not" she said

"Thank you, just how did you know about me" I asked

"The palace has been taking about you nonstop, I swear I don't know what I hear more about you or the marriage" she said

"Marriage what marriage" I said

"Haven't you heard, Princess Serenity and Pharaoh Atemu are going to be wed soon" she said

"But, I thought Ate…I mean the pharaoh canceled the marriage" I said

"…I don't know the full details exactly but this is what I heard from Master Mahad said he decide to marry Princess Serenity after you left" she explained

"I….I see" I said

I looked at Ryou who had fallen asleep in my arms, I gently stroked his hair and slowly rocked back and forth…I don't know what to think. The pharaoh is getting married and I…I….I don't know, part of me wants to go back with him and the other part of me doesn't want to get hurt by him. I just don't know what to do…

"But it doesn't look like he wants to marry her" she said

"What" I said

"The pharaoh, something about him doesn't seem right" she said

"What do you mean" I asked

"The pharaoh seems very distant and almost empty, he hasn't even tried to put any effort into the wedding ceremony" she said

"Maybe he is just worried about the marriage" I said

"Could be…or maybe he misses you" she said

"Why would he miss me…I am nothing but flesh to him" I said

"Are you sure about that" she said

"…yes" I said

"…I must leave now…" she said

"Ok, thank you for the grapes again" I said

"Yugi, if you still like to see the wedding ceremony it will be at sun set" she said

"…I hope to see you again Luna" I said

"Me too, and take care of the little one" she said

"I will" I said

Without another word she got up from went back towards the palace, I got up and slowly made my way back to Katara's home. My mind buzzed with many thoughts, he is getting married this afternoon…should I go or should I stay…I enter the home and placed Ryou down on the mat then stroked his hair. I sighed heavily, I don't know what to do…even if I did go to the wedding ceremony there is no grantee, he would want…me back…what am I saying…

I got up and went over to the same fire place in the far corner of the room, I started to rearrange the fire wood until something shiny got my eye. I brushed away the ashes and saw a blacken ring, my eyes widen in shock…this couldn't be. I slowly picked up the ring and held it gently in my hands…my hands shook as I saw the engraving on the ring…the eye of Ra…this is his ring, he gave to protect me…a tear slowly fell down my face. He cares about me…

I ran out of the home but I ran into Katara, knocking us both to the ground. Katara and I groaned from the sudden impact, Katara got up first and helped me onto my feet.

"Careful Yugi, you shouldn't be running so fast. Where are you going in such a hurry" she asked

"To the palace" I said

"What, why are you going there" she asked

"There is something I have to do…I am sorry Katara…I must leave now" I said

Her eyes widen in fear, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight embrace. I struggled to get out of her embrace but she wouldn't let go. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she held me tighter.

"Katara let me go" I said

"No, I won't let you go back just so you can get hurt" she said

"Please Katara, I have to do this" I said

"No, I won't let you leave you have to stay here" she cried

"Katara, I am asking you please let me go" I said

"I can't Yugi, I don't want you leave me….leave my son, our family…I love you so much Yugi to let you leave" she cried softly

===end of part 30===

Cat: once again a happy birthday to my best friend Luna Motou

Dark: ^^ we hope you liked the chapter

Yami: *growling* you left it on a cliff hanger

Cat: X3 couldn't help it

Yami: *growling more*

Hikira: ^^;

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	31. Chapter 31

===Atemu pov===

Mahad chanted softly as he rubbed oils onto my skin…today is the day…I will be married to Princess Serenity…there was no other choice, I had to marry her or risk losing the kingdom…I sighed once more as Mahad began to dress me in my wedding clothing.

"You don't have to do this my pharaoh" he said softly

"I have too Mahad, my people do not need war" I said dully

"…I know what you speak is true but still…" he said

"Please Mahad…I wish to speak no more of this" I said

"As you wish my pharaoh" he said

He continued his job of dressing me, the clothing he dressed me in is pure white like clouds in the sky. I wore a white shirt with white trunks and a sliver belt. Mahad helped me into a white coat, the coat was light enough so the heat wouldn't be a bother. Then he combed my hair back and placed the nemes crown on my head (the nemes crown is stripped head cloth, it is the one the great sphinx is wearing). Next he placed silver jewelry on my neck, arms, ankles, and fingers. Then he picked up a small jar with a brush in it and brushed kohl on my eye lids.

A knock came on the door, Mahad opened the door and bowed to pharaoh Akil. Akil walked in and nodded to me.

"I am glad you decide on the marriage Atemu" he said

"…how is Serenity" I asked

"She is fine, I notice that the little slave you saved isn't here" he said

I looked away sadly…he is gone…I will never see him again…Mahad apologized for my silenced and escorted pharaoh Akil out of the room. He closed the door, he walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked away from his eye sight.

"You can still go out and look for him" he said softly

"And if I find him then what...he may never forgive me for what I have done" I said

"…you can still ask for forgiveness" he said

"I don't deserve any…" I said

"Atemu" he said

"…we should hurry…the ceremony will be starting soon" I said

"…as you wish pharaoh" he said

Mahad helped me into my shoes, I thanked him then we left my room and headed to the throne room. Servants made sure everything was ready for the wedding ceremony and the fest after the ceremony. The rest of the millennium priests are waiting in the throne room, Aknadin was very happy to hear that that I would be marrying Princess Serenity and he was even happier to hear…he was gone.

We stopped in front the giant doors of the throne room, I nodded to Mahad and he went inside. I had to wait here until Serenity came here, it was tradition for the soon to be married couple to walk together at the beginning of the ceremony. I sighed heavily…this…this is it.

"um pharaoh" a shy voice said

I turned my head to see Princess Serenity, she wore white dresses which cling to her slender figure. She also wore silver jewelry just like mine, a crown of white flowers rested on her head. A white veil covered the lower half of her face, I looked into her eyes and they looked very red as if…she had been crying.

"I hope to be a good wife to you" she said

"Thank you Serenity, I promise to do my best to keep you well..." I said

I held her hand, the doors to throne room opened. The whole room were decorated with silk drapes and fresh flowers, some people from both kingdom were there watching us as we walk to the alter. With each step I heard Serenity whimper softly, as if she were walking to her death. We walked up to the thrones on the pharaoh's side of the throng were my millennium priest, Mana and the new magician in training Luna. And on the queen's side is Mai and Pharaoh Akil, Aknadin walked over to us and chanted words for a good marriage.

"May the gods bless these two soon to be weds with a happy marriage and wonderful children" he said

Me and Serenity turned and faced each other, I saw a tear leave Serenity's eye staining the kohl on her face. My eyes sadden…did she not want to get married? Aknadin began to chant and the people began to chant with him. This is it…after the chant finishes Serenity will take off her veil then we must share the kiss that will seal our marriage…Serenity sniffed quietly and reached for her veil.

"STOP!" someone yelled

My eyes widen in surprise, it couldn't be. We turned our heads to see him, Yugi. His face was flushed red and he was panting heavily. People stared at the boy confused and began to mummer among themselves.

"Guards" Aknadin growled

Several guards were about to grab Yugi but, Yugi ran away from them and came up to us. He looked like he had been living along the outskirts of the city. Aknadin growled, he was about to grab Yugi until I stopped him.

"Don't you touch him" I said

"But my pharaoh, he ruined the ceremony" he said

"…I am sorry…" Yugi said

"What in Ra's name is going on" Akil hissed

"…I came here to stop this ceremony…" Yugi said

"What?" Akil and Aknadin said

"Yugi, do you really mean it" I asked

"Yes…I do pharaoh" he said

"Before we give you a punishment for ruining the ceremony and the future marriage of the princess and the pharaoh, tell us why you decided to do this" Akil said

"…you can't punish me" Yugi said boldly

"And why is that" Aknadin said

"Because I…I still have a ring from the pharaoh" he said

He showed his the ring, it was slightly burnt but it was still the ring I have given him. Aknadin and Akil eyes widen in fear, I smiled gently he still had the ring of protection.

"That still doesn't give you the right to barge in during the ceremony" Akil growled

"…I know but, I have a good reason…" he said

"Then please tell us already" Aknadin said

"Serenity…loves someone else" he said

"And who would that be" Akil said

"It's Mai" Serenity said

We turned to Serenity and looked at her, she blushed like an apple Mai stepped next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mai helped Serenity take off her veil then kissed her on her forehead, Akil glared darkly at Mai and Mai returned the glare.

"Is this true Mai" he asked

"Yes it is" she answered

"Father…me and Mai love each other and…I don't want to get married to the pharaoh" Serenity said

"You foolish child, you don't even know what you are talking about" Akil said

"You're wrong father, ever since I was little you always told me I would become blind…now I think it is you who is blind" she said

"Serenity" Akil said

"Mai has taken care of me since I was little and now" she said

"We want to be with each other" Mai said

"I won't allow it" Akil growled

"Then…then I will run away and never come back" Serenity said

"You wouldn't dare" Akil growled darkly

"Pharaoh Akil, I don't mean to intrude but…don't you think it is best for Serenity to be with the person she loves" Yugi said

"I do understand it is best but…what would happen to the kingdom. With no hair to my kingdom then someone else could take over" Akil said

"Well there could always be adoption" Yugi said

"What is adoption" Mai asked

"It's when you take in a child that needs a home" he explained

"Well father…" Serenity asked

"…Mai can you and Serenity take care of the kingdom" he asked

"Yes, we will do whatever it takes to take of the kingdom" she answered

"Then I will let you be with my daughter" he said

"And the wedding" Yugi asked

"Cancelled, I am sorry Pharaoh Atemu for causing you so much trouble" he said

"It is fine, there has been no harm" I said

"I am sorry to everyone who came this far for the ceremony, we will still have the feast" Akil said

The people clapped and cheered softly, I smiled happily then looked at the smaller boy who stopped a war and non-need marriage. He looked at me for a moment then looked away in sadness, my heart string pulled. I see…he is still upset at me but…I will write the wrong I have done…

===end of part 31===

Hikira: yay Yugi came back ^^

Dark: about time

Cat: ^^;

Yugi: so what's next?

Cat: X3 you will see

Dark: R&R I DON'T NOT OWN YUGIOH


	32. Chapter 32

===Yugi pov===

Everyone eat and drank happily at the feast, I smiled gently as Mana used her magic to make the food and plates dance around the table. Serenity laughing lightly as a few grapes bounced in front of her, she rested her head on Mai's shoulder. Mai smiled happily and kissed Serenity's forehead, my eyes sadden a bit. I slowly looked to the head of the table but…he wasn't there. I sighed heavily and turned back towards the dancing plates

"Something wrong Yugi" someone asked

I looked to who it was, and it was Luna. She smiled gently at me then sat down next to me.

"Are you fine? You look like you have a lot on your mind" she said

"…I do…I thought coming back here would make me happy but…I lost something's along the way" I said

"What do you mean" she asked

"…the person I was staying with…I left so I could come here" I said

"I'm sure you can go back to that person" she said

"I can't…she left along with her son" I said

"Son, oh the little boy who was with you last time" she said

"She left because she loved me" I said

"Yugi…I'm so sorry…I wished I could do something" she said

"There is nothing you can do Luna…I made the choice to come back here and she made the choice to leave…" I said

"Cheer up Yugi, someday you will see her again" she said

"…maybe…" I said

"Yugi" someone called

I turned my head to see Mahad, he motion for me to follow him. I excused myself from the table and follow Mahad outside the dining room. Waiting by the door was the pharaoh, I whimpered softly as he looked at me. He looked at me with some sadness in his eyes

"Yugi…I'm sorry for what I have done…I shouldn't have done what I did but, I…I just snapped and I was thinking correctly. I will understand if you never want to forgive me" he said

"You…you wanted to steal my virginity" I said

"I'm sorry Yugi…I am truly sorry…I don't know how to make this up but…I at least I can start by apologizing and helping you get home" he said

"Home? You mean to my own time…" I said

"Yes…while you were gone Aknadin discovered a way for you to be able to go back to your own time" he said

I remain silent…this is it…I will be able to go back home. I don't know why but…I don't feel happy as I thought about going home. The pharaoh walked up to me, he gently held my hand. I looked up into his eyes. His eyes begged with forgiveness…he is upset about what he had done…

"Thank you pharaoh…I...I am glad to hear I will be going home" I said

"I will tell the priests to prepare for the ritual" Mahad said

"Thank you, I will escort Yugi back to his room to gather his things" the pharaoh said

Mahad nodded his head then he left, the pharaoh turned to me. I merely nodded my head and started to walk back towards my room. My mind kept buzzing with thoughts about what was going on…what is going to happen to Katara?…what will happen to the pharaoh?...would I ever be able to read about them in the history books…I snapped out of my thoughts when the pharaoh placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, we had already reached my room. I quickly went inside and started to gather my things.

I noticed a candy bar sticking out from my backpack, I pulled it out and saw it is a Butterfinger. I held the candy gently…the pharaoh liked the first one…maybe he will like this one. I left the room, the pharaoh leaned on the wall opposite of the door. I walked up to him and held out the Butterfinger, he looked at the candy surprise.

"Here…I think you will like this" I said

"What is it" he asked

"It's candy bar…careful the caramel might stick to your teeth so just drink so water" I said

"I can't accept this Yugi…" he said

"Please pharaoh…just take it" I asked

"…thank you Yugi…I will cherish every bite" he said

"You better they won't be around for thousands of years" I chuckled softly

The pharaoh also chuckled along with me, I looked at him then looked back at the ground…this is it…I will be going back home…back to my own time…The pharaoh lead the way and I followed him, he walked towards one of the I first saw when I came here. The room with a large round table, a blue flame burned brightly as all six priests sat around the table. The stood up and bowed to the pharaoh.

"We are ready to begin the ritual pharaoh" Aknadin said

The pharaoh nodded his head, each of the priest held onto his or her millennium item then began to chant softly. The blue flame in the middle shot up to the air and burned brightly, I jumped and cling onto the pharaoh's arm. The pharaoh looked at me with surprised, I looked down and took my hand off the pharaoh. He sighed softly, he picked up the millennium puzzle by the rope and began to chant along with the priests.

The flame split open revealing a hallway of blue flames, I couldn't see the end of the fiery hallway because it looked so long.

"Yugi this portal will take you home, you must hurry because me and the priest can only do this once" the pharaoh said

"This…this will take me back to my own time" I said

"It will, please hurry Yugi I don't know how long we will be able to hold the portal open" he said

I nodded slowly then walked over to the fire portal, I looked at all of the priests. I bowed to each one.

"Thank you all, I will remember every one of you" I said

"Hurry up Yugi, we cannot keep this portal open forever" Seto hissed

"Goodbye to you all…and to you to pharaoh…I will…I will remember you the most…" I said

I looked at the pharaoh one last time, a gentle smile is on his face but what was so strange is…there are a few tears in his eyes. I smiled gently then walked into the portal. I felt the heat of the flame begin to heat up my body yet, it wasn't so hot to where I was sweating. I held onto the straps of my backpack and began to walk down the fiery hallway. It was strange walking in the hall of fire, it felt like I was walking through mud only the mud felt like it was burning. I should have but on my shoe before I left…maybe I should have changed clothing as well…Grandpa would think I went to a costume party or something.

Ahead of me a bright light glowed, I sped up to see it was Grandpa's game shop. I smiled brightly and began to run towards it. I smiled happily, I saw Grandpa swiping in front of the game shop as usual. Joey and Tristan walked up to the game shop and waved to Grandpa. Grandpa smiled and began to talk with them. All of a sudden I tripped, I fell on the floor of the hallway of fire. The flames didn't burn, but it was still hot. I felt one of my fingers burning on my hand, I looked to see it was the ring…the ring that promise he would protect me…the ring I thought had been destroy and lost forever….the ring which helped my go back…I looked up to see Joey and Tristan leaving while Grandpa went back to swiping.

I turned my head back to see the hallway still burning behind me…I slowly got up and ran.

===end of part 32===

Yugi: about time

Cat: I'm sorry, I have been busy

Yami: school?

Dark: *covers Yami's mouth**whispers* don't say the s word around her

Cat: *tearing* I am fine Dark

Yugi: *to Hikira* what happen

Hikira: *whispers* her school won't give her student loan until she pays for her emergency loan but she can't pay the emergency loan.

Yugi: that school

Cat: *sighs* if anyone knows a good scholarship website that doesn't go by income please let me know

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	33. Chapter 33

===Atemu pov===

As Yugi walked into the portal, I couldn't help but shed a few tears. I smiled sadly as the boy looked at me one last time, he smiled gently at me then walked into the portal of flames. I let go of the millennium puzzle, the gold puzzle hit my chest roughly but I felt no pain. The priests released their holds on their millennium items, the portal of flames closed, and slowly shrunk into a small flame it once was.

I held the gift Yugi had given me, the "Butterfinger"...a candy bar that will not be around for years to come. I slowly removed the sweet treat from its wrappings, I then looked at the priests.

"Would you care to have the last candy bar?" I asked

"You have it pharaoh, it is your gift from Yugi." Mahad said

"Are you sure?" I asked looking to each priests

They nodded their heads, I thanked silently and turned towards the treat. I took a bite out of the candy bar, it was hard to chew and I felt some of the candy bar was stuck in my teeth. I coughed a bit hoping to removing the treat. But it wouldn't move…

"My pharaoh, are you well." Isis asked

"I am, it's just some of the candy bar is stuck on my teeth." I said

"Would you like me to get you some water." Karim asked

"Please." I asked

Karim left the room I placed the candy bar on the table and coughed once more, hoping to remove the treat. Suddenly the flame in the middle of the table sparked, everyone looked at the flame. The flame sparked once more and began to grow. Mahad grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the growing fire. The fire began to burn more and more, Aknadin chanted loudly but the flames did not cease.

Something came out of the flames, it looked like…Yugi? I rushed over to the body that was still burning, I removed my cape and covered the body. I patted the flames away, I carefully removed the cape, Yugi laid on the floor with several burn marks on his body. My eyes widen as I saw the boy wasn't breath.

"Isis." I yelled

She quickly rushed over to Yugi and looked him over, then she placed her head over his chest.

"He isn't breathing." she said

"What can we do?." I asked

"Nothing, the boy was meant to go home. Let him die." Aknadin said

"No, Isis there must be something you can do." I asked the healing priestess

"There is…he must receive the kiss of life." she said

After she finished speaking she placed her lips on Yugi's, everyone eyes in the room widen in shocked and surprise. Isis broke the kiss then placed her hand over Yugi's chest and pressed down, a few moments later Yugi began to cough.

"Mahado, help me move Yugi to the healing chamber." she said

===Yugi's pov===

The heat…The fire…The fire was collapsing right behind me…It's about to fall on top of me…Faster…I have to run faster…The air…I can't breathe…no, I can't give up now…I have to get back…I have to get back to the pharaoh…I have to…

My eyes snapped opened, at first my sight was blurring. I noticed I was on my stomach, I tried to get up but, I felt pain shoot through my body. I let out a small whimper…Where am I? When am I? I heard footsteps coming close to me, I tried my best to see who it was but my eye sight was still blurring.

"Yugi, are you awake?" a familiar voice asked

"Pharaoh…is that you?" I asked

I felt him gently grab my hand and rubbed it gently, he knelt beside me. But all I could see was a blurring face. His thumb slowly rubbed circles around the top of my hand…he sat in silence…just rubbing circles on my head.

"Are you mad?" I asked dully

"No, I am no mad…Why Yugi…That was your only chance to go back home." he said

"…It wasn't fair pharaoh…it's not fair what you did." I said

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"You think you can send me back to my own time…will make me forgive you for what you have done" I said

"I thought you would be happy to go home" he said

"I was but…I couldn't leave without forgiving you…" I said

"…Yugi…am I forgiven…for what I done to you?" he asked softly

"No…I do not forgive you pharaoh" I said

"…I see…I will leave you alone then…" he said

"Don't go, I said you weren't forgiven…but that doesn't mean you can't earn my forgiveness" I said

He looked at me for a few moments, and then he gently squeezed my hand and kissed it gently. I couldn't help but, smile gently at the pharaoh.

"Then I will work hard to earn your forgiveness" he said

===end of part 33===

Cat: well I am back everyone

Yugi:…how are you doing Cat?

Cat: I guess I am fine…

Yami: are you doing alright

Dark: alright as everyone else in the family

Yugi:…we heard…are you holding up well

Cat: *shrugs* my wounds still hurt but, it doesn't mean they won't heal

Hikira: *pulls Cat into a hug*

Cat: I want to thank everyone for their thoughts and prayers, it really helped me through everything *smiles gently* Thank you Madi, Luna, Bobby, Kelly, Alex, Messenger-angel-of-hope, CandyassGoth, Cheshire Stripes, Amaris the Dark Mage, ChocoVanille, lilyflower666, Princess Jadykins, Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret, EgyptsBlackRose, sakura2112, BadBlackCatXV, Atem-Fan4eva, randomismyname13, Latina shewolf, YaoiRumor, SarahEmoNeko, winged sapphire wolf, Hanasaku, Hiei Dragon Girl, BabyNinetails, TheAmyflamy, and DarkenedSeas and everyone else. Thank you so much, you don't know how much it meant to me and my family. Thank you all *smiles more*

Dark: aibou will be updating a bit more now but, expect some delays because aibou still trying to get her life picked up.

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	34. Chapter 34

===Atemu pov===

With the greatest care, I held Yugi's hand. White bandage were wrapped around his eyes. Isis had told his that his eyes were damaged from the traveling back from the portal. Luckily his eyes are not permanently damaged, they only need a few days to heal. My thumb gently rubbed against his hand. My eyes wonder on his body, light pink burn covered his back. My eyes sadden at the wounds of the boy.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked

"No." he answered

"Are you hungry?" I asked

"No, I'm fine." he said

"Is there anything you need?" I asked

"Atemu, you are not going to earn your forgiveness like this." he said

"Sorry…" I said softly

Yugi turned his head towards me and smiled gently, I smiled back wishing he could see me. The boy moved a few inches away and patted the space next to him.

"Please sit next to me." he said

I nodded my head and sat next to the boy, Yugi wrapped his arm around mine and rested his head on my shoulder. I placed a smile kiss on his forehead, Yugi smiled and purred happily.

"How long do I have to keep the bandages on for?" he asked

"Isis said she wants you to have them on for a few more days." I answered

"Alright." he said

"Princess Serenity and Mai will be leaving today." I said

"Really, I was hoping I could spend a little more time with them." he said

"Yes, they want to get back soon for this 'adoption' you had mention." I said

"I am glad they will get to be with each other now, they deserve it." he said softly

I smiled gently and kissed the boy's forehead once more. He has such a sweet heart and a kind mind…how could I be cruel enough to hurt this poor boy. We remained silent for a few moments until someone came into the room. I turned my head to see it was princess Serenity and Mai with Hikmat on her shoulder. The phoenix flew over to Yugi and rested on his lap.

"How are you feeling Yugi?" Serenity asked with worry

"Just a little sore but, I am good." he said

"We were worried when we heard you feel close to a fire." Mai said

My lips tighten…I had to lie to Serenity and Mai, I couldn't let them know where Yugi was truly from. They wouldn't under he is from a different time. Yugi nodded gently and petted Hikmat's feathers.

"Don't worry, I will be fine I just need to rest for a few days." Yugi said

"That is best, we are sorry that we have to leave. We could have helped you around." Mai said

"I am fine, Atemu is helping me." he said

"That is very nice of you Atemu." Serenity said

"Yes, I feel I should take care of him since he was hurt in my presence." I said

I gently clutched Yugi's hand, he squeezed back just as gently. I smiled gently and rubbed his thumb gently.

"So Serenity are you going to adopt a boy or a girl?" Yugi asked

"Well…I don't know, I just want to help a child that needs it." she answered softly

"I see." Yugi said

"I will be happy when I get to spend the rest of my days with my princess." Mai said

She wrapped her arms around Serenity's shoulders and planted a kiss on the smaller woman's cheek. Serenity's face turned a bright red color. I chuckled softly and turned back to Yugi, he smiled gently at the two women.

"I am glad you two have each other." Yugi said

"I am too, thank you Yugi for everything you have done. If you ever need something please do not hesitate to tell me." Serenity said

"I won't, thank you Serenity. Have a safe back to your kingdom." Yugi said

"We will, please come by again whenever you wish." Serenity said

Yugi nodded his head, Hikmat got up from Yugi's lap and flew over to Mai's shoulder. They said their good byes and left. Yugi sighed sadly and leaned back against his pillows. I looked at him worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, just a little sad." he said

"About Serenity and Mai." I said

"…Yeah." he answered

I wanted to press the matter further but, I doubt Yugi will tell me even more. For now, I will have to wait on that. I moved off of the bed and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders.

"You need to get some rest." I said

"Yeah, I am feeling kind of tired." he said tiredly

"Then get some rest young one, when you wake up I will be here with something to eat." I said

"Thank you Atemu." he said as he yawned

Soon Yugi fell asleep, carefully I ran my hand over the scars. Just like these scars the wrongs I have done will fade but, it will take time. And I will wait for Yugi's forgiveness…but…can I forgive myself for what I had done…

===end of part 34===

Cat: yay another update

Yugi: *nods* how is your spring break

Cat: alright, just going around town and doing errands mostly

Yami: you have no life

Cat: shut up

Yugi: it's alright Cat

Dark: *hugs Cat* though we are going to the movies more

Cat: ^^ I want to see rise of the guardian next. XDD Jack Frost looks like my best friend

Yami: interesting

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
